Rise Of The Undead
by Brooke Jackson
Summary: A DEADLY Virus EXPOSED in Albuquerque, NM by a DANGEROUS man who wants nothing but CHAOS on the LAND. One GROUP are on a MISSION to STOP the EPIDEMIC threat and the MAD man. T. Armstrong-D.Bliss-Julies-D.Dutton-Barbra I don't OWN this Characters! Only the MADE UP Characters
1. Chapter 1

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 _ **"When there is no more room in HELL, the DEAD would WALK the EARTH"-Priest**_

 _ **Dawn Of The Dead**_ _ **(2004 Film)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1:**_ _ **ATTACK IN THE CLINIC!**_ _ **(ALBUQUEQUE, NM)**_

 _ **The sounds of talking, shouting, and SIRENS of Ambulances and police cars pulling IN and OUT of the clinic in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Dozens of people are affected by a DEADLY virus that contaminated the water supply. Over 1,000 people within 24 hours have DIED.**_

 _ **CNN reported that anyone that's not effected have to go to CDC IMMEDIATELY!**_

 _ **Dr. Jesus Sanchez, the head Clinic doctor is UNDER PRESSURE as to many people; including children have DIED in his clinic. He SLOUCHED down at his desk, picked up his TAPE recorder.**_

 _ **He *push* [RECORD]**_

 _"This is Dr. Sanchez again. Its 8pm in Alberquge, New Mexico. More people have DIED. Um...(lost for words)...including children. This VIRUS is something I have never EVER seen. Its been contaminated from the water supply. The symptoms from this VIRUS are..."_

 _ **CLICK! The tape record STOPPED.**_

 _"Shit"_ _ **He takes out the tape; TURNED it on the other side, closed it and pushed [RECORD]**_

 _ ***clears throat***_ _"As I was saying, the symptoms from this VIRUS are HIGH fever, the CHILLS, severe PAIN to the abdomen, a severe HEADACHE, coughing up BLOOD then...a few minutes afterwards...DEATH"_

 _"(sigh)...There's nothing that can STOP this. However, the antibotics does SEASED the infection for a few hours. Some of my patients have become STABLE. But I..."_

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _A loud shrek came from one of the nurses! Gun SHOTS! People and children screaming!_

 _Dr. Sanchez flinched turning around looking at the door._ _ **Oh my God...what the HELL is going on out there? What's happening?**_ _he said to himself._

 _He stands up feeling SCARED. Slowly walking towards the door. He reachestowards the knob of the door._

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ _on his door! Jesus stopped MOVING. Just standing there as if he couldn't MOVE._

 _One of the nurses Selena shouting_ _ **,**_ _"Dr. Sanchez PLEASE open the DOOR! (sobbing) People are EATING other people! Pleaaaaase OPEN up! I...don't wanna D...I...E"_

 _"Dr. SANCHEZ PLEASE! PLEASE!_ _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**_ _ugggggh_ _ **"**_

 _ **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_ _from outside the door. Suddenly...SILENCE._

 _Jesus left hand started_ _ ***shaking***_ _as he REACHES the LOCK_ __ _he slowly and quietly UNLOCKS the lock. He OPENS the door slowly_ __

 _"Oh my GOD" he said. Covering his face; looking at all the BLOOD, the bodies that were ripped apart, GUTS, intestings. He walks slowly as TEARS falling down his face._

 _Down the HALLWAY Dr. Sanchez saw Selena, the nurse getting EATING by 4 UNDEAD people. Jesus cannot believe what he is seeing right in front of him._ _ **Oh Jesus...Selena. They are FEASTING on her like a piece of MEAT**_

 _Dr. Sanchez walked backwards slowly feeling nausea. Trying not to make a lot of NOISE. Growling sounded BEHIND him. He turned around, "Oh Shit" Jesus started to RUN back towards his office and LOCKS the door. The_ _ ***lights***_ _turned OFF._

 _Jesus_ _ ***breathes***_ _RAPIDLY..._

 _ **"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..."**_ _Growl from behind him._

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **THUNK! CRASH!**_ _ ***sounds***_ _of commotion INSIDE Dr. Sanchez's office_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2:**_ _ **EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM**_

 _ **2 HOURS LATER...A black DODGE Challenger pulled up in front of the Albuquenque Clinic. 4 doorsOPENED. 3 guys and a woman who was formly apart of law enforcement.**_

 _Former Sheriff David Dutton; 6'0, Brown eyes, short brown hair; from Ogden Marsh, Iowa who SURVIVED an INCIDENT with his pregnant wife Judy 6 years ago. A HORRIFIC Trixie disaster that carried Biological weapon. A VIRUS began its affect when the townspeople drank from the contaminated water. Within 25 hours, the Government quarantine the town._

 _Hours later...the military decided to bomb the whole town. David and Judy SURVIVED that blast. Afterwards, they lived happily in Iowa. However, their RELATIONSHIP went into a different DIRECTION._

 _ **David and Judy lost their unborn child and got a DIVORCE.**_

 _Former Detective Tom Armstrong; 5'11, Beautiful blue eyes, short blond-sandy hair; from Albuquenque, NM who lost his wife in 2001 by a DANGEROUS International hitman called THE LION aka David Kaplow. 7 years ago, Agent Isabel Ordonez walked into a bar, spotted Armstrong and told him THE LION is back in Albuquenque to FINISH what he started._

 _FBI planning on bringing in Kaplow; however, things didn't go as plan. The LION got the upperhand KILLING civilans and others. Days later...The LION taken Agent Ordonez to the house where Armstrong's wife was HELD. Tom and David went at it in the basement. Kaplow was able to ESCAPE again._

 _He thought he WON but eventually he END UP dead when the car he was driving BLEW UP. Armstrong was gonna take him DOWN with him. But thank God he changed his MIND. One year later, Tom and Isabel BROKE up and went their seperate ways._

 _ **Now, Tom RETIRED, and Isabel is still working for FBI.**_

 _Former Bounty Bondswoman Julies; 5'4, long brown hair; from Canada who decided to get out of the Bounty business 5 years ago. Live a normal life with her beautiful daughter Hailey who is now 12 years old SAFE living in Toronto with her Grandparents._

 _ **Julies and Derek Bliss are pretty close. DATED 6 months.**_

 _Former Vampire Hunter Derek Bliss; 5'9, short white hair from Mexico who HAUNTED a powerful Vampire Queen name Una about 14 years ago. Bliss had an elite TEAM alongside with a half-vampire Zoey. After Bliss and his team DEFEATED Una, Zoe and Derek dated as they formed a RELATIONSHIP. However, it didn't last long. Derek began to become difficult with his HEALTH and Zoey decided to LEAVE him all alone._

 _ **What a BITCH! All she thought about was herself.**_

 _David, Tom, Julies, and Derek walked quitely into the clinic with their weapons out. Turning {ON} their small flashlights. They are READY for anything to come towards them._

 _Growling... Coming from different DIRECTIONS._

 _"SHIT. Their coming from different places" Julies replied_

 _"Stay FOCUS Julies. Remember what I taught you" Derek said_

 _The UNDEAD creatures appears. The GROUP took them OUT one by one with *silent* GUNS. One growling down the hallway._

 _"I got this one" Julies said as she quietly runs down the hallway. She sees Nurse Selena growling; REACHING out for her. The nurse body is RIPPED in half. The former Bondswoman began to feel SICK to her stomach covering her mouth._

 _"Oh my God. Oh SHIT"_

 _Julies AIMED her gun at the Selena's head and PULLS the trigger. She walks away feeling nausea. Derek glanced at her, "Your alright babe?"_

 _Julies couldn't RESPOND. David and Tom looks at her. Derek walks up to her. "Julies, babe. Your okay?"_

 _She looks up at him nodded lying, "Yeah. I'm good. I'm a...wait outside"_

 _"Are you sure your alright?" he asked again feeling worried_

 _"I'm good Derek. I"m FINE. You guys do what you have to do. I'll wait outside"_

 _Julies walked out the clinic. Derek didn't stop looking at her._ _ **I know she's LYING. What the HELL happened in the hallway? Damn it! Is she BITTEN? Oh GOD no.**_

 _"Is she alright?" David asked_

 _"Yeah, she's fine" Derek replied_

 _"You know she's lying Derek" Tom said_

 _"I know"_

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ _Derek, Tom, and David quickly AIMED their guns right at Dr. Sanchez office._

 _"Damn it. How many you think those things are in there?" Tom said_

 _David slowly walked towards the door, "Let's FIND out. Tom, your good at KNOCKING down doors"_

 _Tom rolled his eyes, "Of course I have to do it"_

 _"Lead the WAY detective" Derek said_

 _ **THUMP!**_ _ **AS THE DOOR OPENS**_ _Dr. Sanchez GROWLS reaching out towards Tom. He pulls the TRIGGER; Jesus FALLS to the ground. "CLEAR" he replied_

 _Tom carefully walks in the office as to Derek and David follows him._

 _The {LIGHTS} in the clinic came back ON. All three men looks up and around. An UNDEAD creature that bite the doctor is already DEAD. Stabbed_ __ _in the forehead._

 _"Ok...ay. It seems as if the doctor struggled, got BIT, killed the CREATURE and end up like one of them"Derek stated_

 _"Wow Derek, you could definitely be a COP" David said_

 _Derek chuckled, "Oh no my friend. I rather stick with just being an OUTSIDER. No offense to you Tom"_

 _Tom walks over towards the doctors desk. He spotted the tape RECORDER, "None taken. Look at this guys. The doctor seemed to RECORD his theory to what's going on"_

 _"You think he knows a CURE?" David asked_

 _"I totally DOUBT it. He doesn't look the TYPE to know anything"_

 _"I agree with Armstrong" Derek said_

 _ **EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM *Alarm***_ _comes on the RADIO while Julies tried to LISTEN to what's going ON._

 _VOICE_ _ ***Computer* (MALE)**_ _speaks_ __

 _'_ _ **This is an EMERGENCY Of the BROADCAST System. This is not a TEST. The GOVERMENT is making a DECISION to BOMB Albuquergue, New Mexico within 1 HOUR. Whose ever LEFT in the New Mexico area needs to LEAVE immedately. I repeat the government is set to BOMB Albuquergue in 1 HOUR. Get OUT NOW!'**_

 _"Holy SHIT. Oh my God" Julies runs in the CLINIC "Derek! Guys! We need to leave NOW!"_

 _"Julies what's going on?" Derek asked_

 _"I just listened to the radio and they said the Goverment is going to BOMB here within a HOUR"_

 _"FUCK. Let's GO! Tom COME ON!" Derek shouted_

 _Tom quickly grabs the RECORDER running out the clinic. They got in the car quickly as David DRIVES off_ _ **FAST!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3:**_ _ **HORRORFIC ATTACK!**_

 _ **THE NEXT NIGHT...**_

 _ **Outside of WACO, TX, a small town called McLennan County. A Beautiful 6 room rounded picked FENCE blue house. An African-American family called The Scotts; Joyce (mother), Joe (father), Natalie (daughter), David (son), Angela (daughter)**_

 _Joyce has been a NURSE for 10 years. Born and raised in Dallas, TX. Been MARRIED with Joe for 25 years. Joe was a College PROFESSOR for 17 years. Born and raised in Houston, TX. Joyce and Joe have 3 children._

 _Angela, the oldest sister. 38 years old. Graduated from Georgetown with a MASTERS in LAW. Use to work for a LAW firm downtown of Waco for 6 years. Got married at age 21. Divorced one year later. The guy she married wasn't as FAITHFUL to her. CHEATED on her 2 days after their wedding. Angela is a FREE spirit which she LOVES to be SINGLE._

 _David, the youngest. 32 years old. Graduated from YALE with a MASTERS in LAW. A Dallas Attorney for 8 years. David was ENGAGED for 2 months but the woman he LOVES dearly confess to him that she fell in LOVE with a WOMAN. He was completely DEVESTATED. David BOUNCED back into the SWING of finding LOVE. With a GUY._

 _Natalie, 2nd oldest. 36 years old. Graduated from USC with a MASTERS in ENGLISH Litature. A book AUTHOR for 6 years. Came out with 3 books. Her 4th book called 'CROSSING PATHS' became New York's #1 BEST SELLER. Her ex-boyfriend Chris was her PUBLIST. A CONTROL freak. The asshole ABUSED her badly but she was able to get out of it with the HELP of her family._

 _ **When the Scotts found out what happened to Albuquergue, NM, they are NOT taking any chances for the VIRUS to HIT Texas.**_

 _ **For their SAKE, they better get the HELL out.**_

 _"Angela, Natalie, get everything in these SUITCASES as quickly as you can" Joyce said in a hurry._

 _"Yes mamn" the sisters said at the same time_

 _Joe, Joyce's husband walked down the steps, "Joyce, we can't take everything with us. Just take the most IMPORTANT stuff"_

 _"Joe hush up. I know what I want to take"_

 _"Listen woman, I don't want to ARGUE today. This is not the time and place"_

 _"Then don't aruge JOE!" Joyce shouted_

 _"Mom, dad please don't START" Angela said_

 _David, the son came from the kitchen, "Damn. Are you guys arguing again?"_

 _"WATCH your MOUTH David. I told you NOT to speak that language in my house" Joyce said._

 _"Sorry mom" David replied._

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ _on the front door! Everyone turned and looked at the FRONT door. Wonder who could it be._

 _Joe walked towards the front, "Who in the HELL is knocking on my door like that?"_

 _He OPENS_ _ **6 UNDEAD**_ _creatures_ _ ***tackles***_ _Joe down! EATING his FLESH!_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe screams in agnoy! SCREAMS sounded from his wife and daughters. His son couldn't believe it. Joyce shouted running towards her husband with tears, JOE! JOE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

 _"MOM_ _ **NO!**_ _" David shouted_

 _Joyce PULLED one of them off of Joe as to ONE of them BITES her on the neck just RIPPING off her FLESH! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Natalie shouted_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Angela shouted_

 _More UNDEAD creatures walks in the house as to David shoves them towards the kitchen. "Come ON! Come ON! We got to GO!"_

 _Angela tried to get past her brother to get towards Joe and Joyce shouting, "NO! NO! David we can't just LEAVE them!"_

 _"They are DEAD Angela! Their GONE! We can't do anything about it!" David stated. He quickly opened the doorMORE of the creatures came through the door!_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natalie and Angela screams!_

 _David shoves them, "SHIT! GO! GO!" They ran back in the living room...suddenly one CREATURE grabs Angela, BITES her on the ARM, "_ _ **AHHHHHHH!**_ _Let GO of ME!"_

 _"NOOOOOOO!" Natalie shouted_

 _ **BAMB!**_ _David PUNCHED the creature IN the face, "Get the FUCK off my sister! Upstairs! Move IT!"_

 _Natalie and Angela; holding her ARM running up the STAIRS as David_ _ ***trips***_ _FALLS down on the steps. SPRANGED his ankle. "AH...! FUCK!" Both sisters glanced back._

 _"David COME ON!" Angela yelled Natalie shouted "HURRY!"_

 _"You GIRLS get up to the attic! GO!"David shouted_

 _Both sisters ran downstairs...suddenly 2 creatures BITES David's neck!_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Angela and Natalie SCREAMS! "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natalie shouted_

 _"GET...OUT...OF HERRRRE! GO!. AHHHHH...UGGGGGGH!"_

 _The creatures are making their way up the stairs as Angela PULLS Natalie up the stairs! "GO GO GO NATALIE! Up the ATTIC!" Angela ordered. "Up the attic NOW!"_

 _Natalie sobbing, "I"m not gonna let you DIE too"_

 _Angela place her hands quickly on her sister's shoulders, "Natalie listen to me, I'm NOT gonna make it. I've been BITEN. Its only a matter of time"_

 _Natalie begins to CRY, "No...no Angela not you"_

 _Angela quickly EMBRACES Natalie with tears, "I love you. Your gonna MAKE it. I know you are. Your a STRONG woman. GO"_

 _The CREATURES are getting closer up the stairs! Angela glanced back, "Go NATALIE!"_

 _Natalie runs up the attic stairs crying. She quickly [LOCKS] the door. Leaning on the door; slouching down on the floor closing her eyes feeling EMPTY and SCARED. Knowing that she could DIE just like her family. Natalie doesn't know what to do._

 _"COME ON you MOTHERFUCKERS!" Angela shouted "Let's GO! FOLLOW ME!"_

 _The creatures follows Angela down the HALL into the ROOM on the right. Natalie begins to CRY._ _ **Oh God. God why this is happening? Why are you doing this? WHY?...WHY?**_ _she thought to herself._

 _ **POW!**_ _ **One GUNSHOT sounded OFF throughout the ENTIRE house**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 _ **CHAPTER 4:**_ _ **ONE SURVIVOR...SOME PLACE SAFE**_

 _ **The SUN rises BRIGHTLY in McLeannan County, TX. Sheriff George Roberts and his DEPUTIES Candice Thompson and Hank Williams including the MILITARTY were at the Scotts HOME.**_

 _ **The MILITARY put down the UNDEAD creatures that INVADED the house. Included Joe, Joyce, and David. Angela ENDED up committed SUICIDE by SHOOTING herself in the HEAD. She SACRIFICE to SAVE her sister.**_

 _ **Natalie is on the ROOF of the house in SHOCK holding her LEGS together. Looking in DISBELIEF. Her left leg is BLEEDING. A small CUT while she climb out the window when she HEARD the calvery coming.**_

 _ **The Sheriff, the Deputies, and even the MILITARY tried to bring her down but couldn't.**_

 _ **A white VAN drove up in front of the house. Tom, David, Julies, and Derek got out.**_

 _The Sheriff and his deputies walked out the house._

 _"I'm so glad all of you MADE out of Mexico. People started EVACUATING from Waco already" Sheriff Williams replied with a southern accent_

 _"It was a CLOSE call Sheriff" Tom said_

 _They shake hands, "Sheriff Hank Williams"_

 _"Tom Armstrong" "This is Derek Bliss, Julies, and David Dutton"_

 _He_ _ ***shook***_ _their hands. "Nice to meet all of you. These are my Deputies Candice Thompson and Hank Williams"_

 _Candice_ _ ***winks***_ _at Tom; licking her LIPS. Armstrong slightly smile under his glasses._

 _ **Oh Jeeze...this CHICK is winking at me. A woman like that wants ONLY one thing and I'm not giving it to her. She's definitely FILLED up with VD.**_

 _Julies looks up on the roof asking, "Can you TELL me what's up with the young lady on the roof?"_

 _All eyes on the roof. "Oh yeah, that's Natalie Scott. A survivor that survived the night after her whole FAMILY been KILLED by those creatures. Besides, her oldest sister Angela. She SHOT herself in the head"_

 _"Her sister SACRIFICE herself in order to SAVE her" Tom said_

 _"We figured that"_

 _"And you can't bring her down?" Derek asked_

 _"We tried. She wouldn't MOVE at all. She has a CUT on her leg. It needs to be look at. Look, I know this family well. Good people. Its SAD that this had to happened to them"Sheriff replied_

 _Tom runs over towards the ladder going UP on the roof._

 _"What the HELL is he doing? If he thinks that he can GIVE her off that roof, then it would be a FUCKING mircale. Pardon my FRENCH"_

 _"Tom is GOOD at what he does. I wouldn't be SURPRISED if he did" Derek said_

 _"Sir I advise you NOT to get up on that roof. She won't move at all" A military solider stated_

 _"I'll try my LUCK. Excuse me" Tom_ _ ***climbs***_ _up on the roof. Deputy Thompson looks ON. She felt a bit JEALOUS._ _ **Natalie is nothing but a DRAMA Queen. All she wants is ATTENTION. BITCH better not mess up my chance with Mr. Tom Armstrong.**_

 _He climbs on the roof. Tom move IN closer towards her, "Ms. Natalie Scott? I'm Tom Armstrong"_

 _Armstrong saw the CUT on her leg. He looks up at her, "Ms. Scott, I'm really SORRY about your family. I know loosing them this way must of TERRIFIED you. I COMPLETELY understand how you FEEL. I LOST everyone I CARED about too"_

 _"I LOST my wife and my UNBORN child years ago. I thought I could never get OVER that. Its a PROCESS We cannot explain what's happening right now. But there's got to be an EXPLAINATION beyond this" He takes off his glasses, "Listen to me, I PROMISE you that I will HELP you get THROUGH this. You have my word"_

 _"I'll PROTECT you"_

 _Natalie's eyes looks right at Tom. Something INSIDE her makes her to believe that he can PROTECT her. "I promise. Its gonna be okay" He slowly reaches out his hand as he's about to TOUCH her._

 _"Its alright. Take my hand."_

 _Her arms_ _ ***shakes***_ _a bit REACHING out to him_ __ _he gently takes her hand; he smiles. "That's it"_

 _Natalie felt a bit comfortable HOLDING Tom's hand._ _ **For...some reason I...TRUST him. I don't know why but I do**_ _she thought to herself._

 _"I got you" Tom slowly ESCORTED her down the ladder. "Take your time that's it"_

 _"Well I be DAMNED. He did it" Sheriff Williams said_

 _"Told you" Derek replied_

 _Deputy Thompson ROLLED her eyes; folding her arms. A sign of JEALOUSY shows her ACTIONS. Deputy Williams looks at her, "What's wrong with you?"_

 _Candice walks away, "Nothing"_

 _"We need some HELP here! She has a CUT on her leg!" Tom shouted_

 _EMT's runs over; check out her leg. "They are going to CHECK your leg okay?"_

 _Natalie nodded_

 _A SMELL of SMOKE come from the BACKYARD. Everyone was CURIOUS of what the Military was doing. The Sheriff runs in the back along with the Deputies and David, Derek, and Julies._

 _"Stay HERE Ms. Scott I'll be right back" Tom runs in the back_

 _The military BURNS the bodies of Joyce, Joe, David, and Angela._

 _"What the FUCK are you doing?!" Sheriff shouted "Your out of your FUCKING mind!"_

 _MIlitary solider, "Sorry sir but its ORDERS"_

 _"Orders from WHO asshole?! This is totally DISGRACE to this family!Burning THEM?!" David shouted_

 _"The PRESIDENT himself gave the order. Its the only way to STOP the VIRUS from SPREADING" Military Solider replied_

 _Tom RUNS over; looking at Natalie's family BURN. He looks right at the solider PISSED. He walks over towards him, "You son of a BITCH!"_ _ **BAMB!**_ _the Solider went down._

 _"Tom NO!" Derek shouted_

 _Armstrong got on TOP of him and just PUNCHING him back and forth! David and Derek stopped Tom; HOLDING him back._

 _"Get off of ME! Let me GO!"_

 _"Calm the fuck DOWN!" David shouted Tom shoves away from their arms_

 _Natalie limp walk towards the BACKYARD. She spotted her FAMILY burning. Her HEART sank into her stomach. She felt DISGUSTED as she walked closer towards the FLAMES. All eyes on her._

 _Sheriff walked over towards her, "Natalie I...I"m so sorry about this. I did NOT know they was going to do this"_

 _Natalie glances at the Sheriff as TEARS ran down her face. She BALD up her right fist._

 _"I swear to you darlin. You have to BELIEVE me. You know me"_

 _She loosen her fist; staying CALM. Tom walks over towards Natalie, "Ms. Scott, let's get you OUT of here alright? We'll go somewhere SAFE. You can come with me and my GROUP"_

 _David, Derek, and Julies AGREES._

 _"That's a good idea Tom. We definitely could USE another FEMALE ally in this group" Julies said_

 _Natalie slightly smile._

 _"Absolutely. So, what do you say?"_

 _Natalie nodded, "Okay. I'll go with you"_

 _"Good. Good. Let's get out of here"_

 _Natalie walks away without saying a word to the Sheriff. He knew that she was PISSED._

 _"Sheriff, we got to get going" David replied_

 _"Of course. It was nice meeting all of ya'll. Keep her SAFE" Sheriff ordered_

 _"We'll do" Tom said putting on his glasses walking away_

 _"Your gonna be ALRIGHT Sheriff?" Derek asked_

 _"Yeah. I'm gonna be FINE. Just...keep her SAFE. She means a LOT to me"_

 _"We will sir. We will" Derek pats him on the back; then WALKS away_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 _ **CHAPTER 5:**_ _ **EVERYTHING Belongs to**_ _ **US!...**_ _ **SAVE your**_ _ **LIVES**_

 _ **Its 2pm in the AFTERNOON in the MIDDLE of TEXAS. The GROUP has been on the ROAD for 4 hours. A couple HOURS earlier, they did stop by a SAFE small clinic for Natalie's leg. A few STOPS every now and then just to get GAS, Food, and WATER.**_

 _ **They took down a few UNDEAD Creatures. Nothing more. Until they REALIZE the CREATURES aren't the ONLY dangerous threat OUT there.**_

 _ **Julies looks at the MAP while Derek is DRIVING. Natalie LAYING down in the THIRD seat sleeping. Tom and David sleeps as well.**_

 _"Okay if you keep STRAIGHT for 4 more MILES Derek, we should get to a SMALL town called Shelby, TX. Shelby? HA. It funny how Texas has these INTERESTING names for small towns"_

 _"It is. Canada have it too" Derek replied_

 _"Yeah. Your right about that"_

 _Derek_ _ **SLAMS**_ _on the_ _ **BREAKS!**_

 _"Derek what the HELL are you..."_

 _"What the HELL are they doing?" Derek said looking forward._

 _3 MEN and 1 WOMAN that looks like REDNECKS. They had SHOTGUNS in their hands._

 _Julies, and the others look in front of them._

 _"This is NOT good. We should TURN around" David said_

 _"No, no, no. Don't MOVE Derek. They will definitely RETAILATE" Tom stated_

 _"Get the FUCK out of the VAN asswipes!" one Redneck shouted_

 _Natalie moan waking up, "(sigh) What's...going on? Why did we STOP?"_

 _"Natalie STAY down" Tom ordered_

 _She felt SCARED; thinking the CREATURES are out there. "Oh God...a-r-re they OUT there? Those things?"_

 _"No. Something WORSE" David said_

 _"Are they DEAF? Their not doing what you ASK Jed" the female redneck said_

 _All 4 of them started to WALK towards the van. Tom, Derek, David, and Julies have their WEAPONS ready. Another redneck shouted, "Did you HEAR what he said you DUMB shits! Get out of the DAMN van!"_

 _They_ _ ***AIM***_ _their GUNS at the VAN_ _ **. "NOW!"**_

 _"Come on. Let's do what they say. Natalie, stay LOW. Don't make a SOUND. Okay?" Tom said_

 _"YES" Natalie replied_

 _The GROUP got out the VAN._

 _"Stand over THERE. MOVE!" Jed said ordering them_

 _Bob lick his LIPS at Julies. She rolled her eyes. Derek glanced at Bob notice he is looking at his girlfriend._ _ **If he FUCKING touch her, I'll will RIP his THROAT!**_ _he said to himself_

 _"So" Jed SPITS out his tabacco "Where are you HEADED?"_

 _"New York"David said_

 _The REDNECKS laughs. "New York? You idiots are FAR from HOME boy. Why the HELL are you doing out here?" Drew said_

 _"Its CONFIDENTUAL" Tom stated_

 _"What does that SHIT mean?" Bob asked_

 _"It means its a SECRET dumb ass" Mary said rolling her eyes_

 _"Look, we don't want any TROUBLE. Just let US pass"Derek said_

 _"Let you pass? Hahaha! Hell...NO. You don't the RIGHT to pass. Everything you OWN in that VAN is MINE. For now on, all of you will WORK for ME!" Jed shouted_

 _The GROUP glanced at each other like_ _ **OH SHIT. How the HELL are we gonna get out of this?!**_ _they said to themselves_

 _Bob steps up towards Julies, "Mmmmm...I would LOVE to own this PIECE of ASS right here Jed" Derek stepped in front of Julies, "Don't you FUCKING think about asshole"_

 _Drew shoves Derek back in place, "Step back BOY. Or I'll put a BULLET in your head"_

 _"Check the VAN" Jed ordered_

 _"NO!" Tom shouted trying to get to the VAN. Jed_ _ ***aimed***_ _his GUN at him_

 _"BACK off boy! Don't do anything to get yourself KILLED"_

 _Bob and Drew_ _ ***checks***_ _it_ __ _and saw Natalie in the THRID row looking up SCARED_

 _"Well, well, well. Look what we have HERE Drew. Dark MEAT" Bob laughs_

 _"What is it?" Jed asked_

 _"Jed you wouldn't BELIEVE this. There's a COLORED woman in the third ROW seat"_

 _"Oh really. BRING her to ME. Mary, you keep an EYE on ROMEO here" Jed ordered_

 _Mary_ _ ***aims***_ _her GUN at Tom, "No problem honey"_

 _Bob GRABS Natalie by the ARM, "Let's go! MOVE it!"_

 _Tom wanted to do something but he couldn't._ _ **FUCKING Rednecks. I swear to GOD they better not TOUCH her. We gotta do something and do it FAST**_ _he thought to himself_

 _Bob brings Natalie over towards their LEADER. Jed glanced at Tom then looks back at Natalie. "Hmmph. You know, PEOPLE like you MAKE me SICK to my STOMACH. We are trying so HARD to WIPE people like you OFF the face of this EARTH"_

 _Jed grabs Natalie by the CHIN as Armstrong tries to get to Jed._

 _"Get your FUCKING hands OFF of her!" he shouted_

 _ **BAMB!**_ _Drew_ _ ***knocks***_ _Tom OUT cold with his GUN. Julies, Derek, and David feels like SHIT for not HELPING out Tom. They didn't have a CHOICE. Shotguns were POINTED at them._

 _"TOM!" Natalie shouted_

 _Jed laughs, "Dumb ass. Now..." He placed his GUN under Natalie's chin. Tears fall down her face. "Are you ready to DIE bitch?"_

 _"I...don't CARE. I don't. (sniffs) PULL the trigger if it makes you happy. I have NOTHING else to LIVE for"_

 _"Your not afraid to DIE. I like that. But...your not getting OFF that easy woman"_

 _Tom groan slowly opening his EYES..."Uggggh. Oh..." Armstrong can hear Jed saying THINGS to Natalie but not as CLEAR. He looks up at Jed; his eye sight is a bit BLURRY._

 _"I'm gonna have FUN with you. RAPING you OVER and OVER and OVER like the WHORE you are. Becoming my special SLAVE" Jed said laughing_

 _ **POW!**_ _"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natalie screamed_

 _A_ _ ***Bullet***_ _went through Mary's HEAD! Her body FALLS to the FLOOR!_

 _"MARY! NOOOOOO!" Jed shoves Natalie down on the ground. He turned around trying to FIND who did it! Bob and Drew looks ALERT trying to FIND the SHOOTER._

 _Julies, Derek, and David BRACE themselves. Knowing that someone is SAVING them. Natalie and Tom stayed down on the GROUND._

 _"You fucking piece of SHIT! You KILLED my WIFE! Come OUT! Come OUT or one of this pieces of SHIT gets it!"_

 _ **POW! POW!**_ _2 BULLETS hits Bob and Drew in HEAD!_

 _"NO! NO! NO! Show your FACE motherfuckers! I'm NOT playing!"_

 _He *aims* his GUN at Natalie towards her head, "I'll kill this COLORED bitch I swear to GOD!"_

 _ **POW!**_

 _A BULLET went through Jed's HEAD while he's BODY falls to the GROUND._

 _"FUCK. Who is doing this?" Derek said_

 _"I don't know but their pretty DAMN good" David replied_

 _"What do we do?" Julies asked_

 _A PICK UP white TRUCK drives fast in front of them._

 _"Whoever did this SAVED our lives" Derek said_

 _They walked towards the truck as it came to a completely STOP. Tom crawls over towards Natalie. "Natalie. Are you alright?" He gently HELPS her up from the ground._

 _They EMBRACED each other. She begins to CRY._

 _He rubs her back, "Shhh. Shh. Its okay. Its alright. Its OVER"_

 _2 WOMEN stepped out of the picked up truck. An ASIAN woman in the passenger SEAT wearing BLACK gear with her LARGE black rifle. The other woman is Caucasian, brown long hair. Wearing a red checkered shirt, blue jeans, and Blue &Red VANS shoes alongside with her rifle in her hand. _

_David walks up to them; the Asian woman AIMS her rifle at him._

 _"BACK OFF"the Asian woman ordered_

 _"Wooh, wooh" David said surrendering_

 _"Kitana CALM down. Put down the rifle" Caucasian woman with a southern accent says_

 _Kitana slowly puts down her weapon while she kept her eyes on Julies. Julies and Derek look at each other._

 _"Hi. I'm Sdyney Collins. My collegue here is Kitana. You FOLKS aren't from around here. I can tell. LOST?"_

 _"No. We just trying to get to Atlanta"Julies said_

 _"Atlanta? Shit. I heard that place is really BAD"_

 _"Where do you hear that from?"Derek asked_

 _"Its all over the RADIO. That's all that we have WORKING properly in this AREA"_

 _Sdyney looks right at Tom helping Natalie from a DISTANCE. She walked over next to them. Kitana follows her while she kept her eyes on Julies._ _ **Why the HELL is this BRAUD starring at me? Ugggh...she better KEEP her DISTANCE**_

 _"Why is she STARRING at me? Damn, I feel like a MAGNET today" Julies replied_

 _"I think she LIKES you Julies" Derek winks at her_

 _Julie felt DISGUSTED, "EW. I think I'm a throw up"_

 _"You FOLKS alright?" Sdyney asked_

 _Tom smiles, "We fine. Thank you so much for your help"_

 _"Its a PLEASURE. My name is Sdyney. This is Kitana"_

 _Armstrong nodded at Kitana. "Hi" She looks the other way._

 _"Forgive her. She doesn't MINGLE much"_

 _"Its okay. I'm Tom Armstrong and this is Natalie Scott"_

 _"Nice to meet the both of you"_

 _"That was some BAD ASS shooting you just DISPLAYED"_

 _"Oh why thank you sir. My dad...God rest his SOUL taught me when I was 15 years old. He said to me, A woman should always LEARN how to defend herselves at all TIMES. Its important. Cause you NEVER know when a son of a BITCH will try anything to HURT you"_

 _"Hahaha. Your dad's a SMART man"_

 _"That he was. Now, ENOUGH of me chit chattin, come with me to my HOUSE. I have plenty of room. Plenty of food and water"_

 _"That's very KIND of you but I think should continue STAYING on the road" Julies said with a smile_

 _"Julies, we should at least stay at this lady's place for a COUPLE of days until we get back on the road" Derek said_

 _"He's right. We've been on the ROAD for hours and were TIRED" David stated_

 _"And HUNGRY" Natalie said_

 _"We got plenty of FOOD young lady. I"m just about to make DINNER. Come on, lets get the HELL out of here before those CREATURES arrive" Sdyney said_

 _ **The GROUP got back in the VAN as well as Kitana and Sdyney got back in the pick up TRUCK and drove off.**_

 _Mary, Jed's wife BODY began to MOVE. She RISES up from the ground SITING up_

 _"Ugggh...SHIT" The BULLET from her head pours out. Drew, Bob, and Jed sat up as well._

 _"FUCK! That was FUCKING amazing!" Drew shouted laughing_

 _"Sure as HELL was Drew. And there isn't any of those CREATURES in sight. Damn. How much are we getting PAID for this Jed?" Bob asked_

 _"A LOT. Don't FUCK this up. Sdyney is COUNTING on us go as plan" Jed replied_

 _"Playing a REDNECK is not my ordeal Jed. I'm not RACIST" Mary said_

 _"All of us are not Mary. In order to get PAID, we have to take consequences. Let's get the HELL out of here before any CREATURES come towards our way"_

 _All 4 of them stand up on their feet. Looking around._

 _"No CREATURES in sight boss" Drew said_

 _"Jed, were you really was going to take that woman to our HIDEOUT and RAPE her?" Mary asked_

 _He looks at her; shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah I guess. Like I said, whatever it TAKES. Let's go"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 _ **Hi Everyone! I hope your ENJOYING my 2nd story! Quite a few things in this chapter revealed. ENJOY! Post Positive Comments!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 6:**_ _ **WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED**_

 _ **7pm in LONG ISLAND, NY a GATED, SECURED area with 5 MANSIONS that only ONE Mansion LIGHTS were ON. *Outside*there are 10 GUARDS *Inside*there are 15 GUARDS.**_

 _ **The MAN that LIVES in the HOUSE is a POWERFUL, RICH, MAD man who CONTROLS all of Albuquerque, NM.**_

 _His name is Sancho. From Mexico. 5'10, long black hair, black goatee, wearing a BLACK suit with black shoes. Sitting in his office, smoking a cigar; looking at his computer SCREEN checking out the DEADLY virus that he's made. What he CORRUPTED._

 _The young man was sweet, kind, and became a VAMPIRE hunter with Derek Bliss 14 years ago. All that changed when his mother DIED of CANCER 4 years back. He became DIFFICULT for Bliss to HANDLE. Sancho turned DARK and turned VIOLENT._

 _ ***Door knock***_

 _"Come In" he said smoking a cigar_

 _2 women stepped in his office that works for Sancho. Wearing nothing but BLACK skirt suits with black HEELS._

 _1st woman is a HALF Vampire and a former Vampire HUNTER. Short red hair and brown eyes. Zoe, Derek's ex-girlfriend. She was DESPERATE for money. After her BREAK UP with Derek, she went to VEGAS to become a STRIPPER. It brought in a LOT of money but...it came up SHORT for her._

 _When Sancho and Zoe REUNITED, everything was going WELL for her. Until lately, she SECOND guess herself. Feeling what she's doing is...WRONG._

 _The 2nd woman next to Zoey is a former DOCTOR, short blond hair, blue eyes. Judy Dutton, David's ex-wife. A woman who is MAD at GOD, MAD at the Government for loosing her UNBORN child. David however, their relationship DRIFTED apart. Got a DIVORCE and went their SEPARATE ways._

 _Now she's in a RELATIONSHIP with a woman who is a DOUBLE Agent; FBI Isabel Ordonez. Armstrong's ex-girlfriend. They MET in New York at a NIGHTCLUB. Gotten to know each other, had a LOT in common, and afterwards they FELL in LOVE._

 _"You wanted to see US Sancho" Zoey replied_

 _"YES. I wanted to know how are you TWO feeling about my...CHAOS epidemic." he said with a WINK blowing out smoke for the cigar_

 _"I'm cool with it Sancho"_

 _He points at her with a smile, "I know you are Zoey. That's why I TRUST you and respect you"_

 _"Thank you sir"_

 _"Judy?"_

 _Judy glance at Sancho with a smile. He smile back asking, "CAT got your tongue Judy?"_

 _"Judy what's wrong with you? You better SPEAK when Sancho is talking to you"Zoey said with attitude_

 _Sancho walks over towards the ladies. Judy felt SCARED and NERVOUS of what he might do to her. Again. But this time...Judy is READY for it._

 _"Zoey its okay. I got this" He stepped in Judy's face. "You playing the FUCKING silent treatment game on me Judy?" He SPEAKS_ _ ***Spanish***_

 _"Zoey I need to SPEAK to Judy alone" Sancho ordered_

 _"Yes sir" Zoe said as she walked out the office. Sancho GRABS Judy by the neck and SHOVES her against the WALL!_ _ ***choking***_ _her! Judy turns READ coughing; not even trying to BREAK free._

 _"You listen to me you ungrateful BITCH. I've given you everything. EVERYTHING! after you lost your CHILD, your HUSBAND, and your sanity. And you...have the NERVE to IGNORE me?! Huh?!"_

 _He squeeze more_ _ ***pressure***_ _on her NECK. "ANSWER ME!" he shouted_

 _Suddenly...he let GO. She gasp coughing; holding her neck._

 _"Get the FUCK out my office. Until you apologize, you STAY in that room and don't COME out. I don't care what Isabel say._ _GET OUT_ _!"_

 _Judy quickly walked out his office with TEARS in her eyes. Isabel turned the corner walking towards Judy. She runs over toward her._

 _"Oh my God what did he do to you?" she asked_

 _Judy shaking her head, "It doesn't matter"_

 _"It DOES fucking matter to ME!" Isabel shouted_

 _"Isabel please, don't YELL at me. I already got enough from HIM"_

 _"He YELL at you?! Oh HELL no!" Isabel walks FAST towards Sancho's office speaking_ _ ***Spanish***_ _Judy didn't care anymore. She ordered Sancho's orders and went in the room._

 _Isabel_ _ ***Opens***_ _both doors WIDELY open; looking PISSED. Sancho looks right at her and wondering why she's all UPSET._

 _"Agent Ordonez, you seem to be pissed. What did Judy do this time?" he asked_

 _She walked over by him; GRABS him by the throat just like he did to Judy. Sancho turns RED choking._ _ **I should KILL his pathetic LATINO ass for touching my WOMAN. It would be that EASY...(sigh) but his obsessive CRAIZED girlfriend Amy would want an EXPLANATION.**_

 _"I should KILL your pathetic ASS right here! Cut your NUTS off and SHOVE it down your THROAT!" she shouted "But...I'm not. Your NOT even worth it"_

 _She takes her HANDS off his throat. He_ _ ***gasp***_ _catching his BREATH; holding his throat. Coughing._

 _"How does it FEEL?"_

 _He looks up at her smiling; trying to laugh but COUGH. "Youuuu...BITCH. You lucky I LIKE that SHIT"_

 _Isabel shakes her head, "Your a SICK and TWISTED individual"_

 _"And you WORK for me. Not for FREE either. So you better be fucking GRATEFUL"_

 _"I only work for you because of the money. Nothing else. I swear to GOD if you go anywhere near towards Judy again, I will turn your ASS into the FEDS got it?"_

 _"Ooh...I"m SCARED. Go on, TURN me in now. If you dare." he said chuckling_

 _Isabel pulls out her GUN;_ _ ***Aims***_ _it at his crouch. "I'm not FUCKING playing Sancho"_

 _Sancho's girlfriend walks in. Amy Alba. Wearing a black sparkling short dress. Short black heels; black hair cut short._

 _Armstrong's late Best friend Detective Ryan's daughter. Amy was NEVER the same again after her father tragically DIED sacrificing himself by SAVING her life. She BLAMED Tom for that. Pulling a GUN on him._

 _This CHICK had turned her BACK towards the ONLY family she had. Tom...well...he couldn't understand why Amy would CHANGED into someone so DARK and EVIL._

 _ **CLICK!**_ _Sound of a gun safety. Isabel turned her head as to Sancho smiling looking at Amy pointing her GUN right at Isabel._

 _"What the FUCK are you doing BITCH?" Amy asked "I will blow your goddamn BRAINS out if you ever threaten my MAN again. BACK AWAY...slowly"_

 _"You better do what she says Agent Ordonez" Sancho said_

 _Isabel looks back at Sancho; she puts back her gun and WALKS out the office without looking at Amy. Sancho chuckled. Amy place her GUN on the desk._

 _Amy smiles walking towards Sancho, "What's her FUCKING problem? Is she on her period?"_

 _"Hahaha. No. It isn't that. Judy is the problem" Sancho replied._

 _She sat on Sancho's lap putting her arms around him. "Pffft. Judy huh. What that lame ass BITCH did this time?"_

 _"She wanted to play FUCKING silent treatment on me. So...I roughing her up a bit and Ordonez found out, got PISSED, and she pull a gun on me. Aim it at my DICK. Crazy whore."_

 _"You should have ENDED the BITCH" he said feeling_ _pissed_

 _Amy gently swift his hair back, "Oh baby don't worry, I'll take care of her and her WEAK ass girlfriend at the same time. Since your the BOSS, you can WATCH"_

 _He looks at her smiling; she smiles back leaning forward KISSING him passionately. He place his right hand rubbing her left theigh gently as his hand goes up her BLACK sparkling dress._

 _Amy quickly takes his hand from underneath her DRESS. "What? What's the matter? I thought you like me TOUCHING you down there"_

 _"I do but I WANT something else"_

 _"What?"_

 _Amy rolled her eyes; getting off of his lap, then turned around, "You know what I'm talking about. WHO I'm talking about"_

 _"Oh God...are you talking about Armstrong again? SHIT Amy come on. Our contact has him. What more do you want?"_

 _"I want him DEAD now! By my HANDS!" she shouted_

 _He stands up shouted, "In due time Amy but NOT now! Your gonna have to be patient alright?!"_

 _ **"FUCK!"**_ _she shouted knocking down an ANTIQUE lamp._ _CLASH!_ _breaking into pieces! She faced; placing her hands on the wall. Feeling FRUSTRATED. This chick is UNSTABLE and OBSESSED on killing Tom Armstrong._

 _Sancho walked behind her, "Amy, listen to me, I promise you'll get your CHANCE on killing Armstrong. Trust me. I know your frustrated and PISSED. Me too. But I'm satisfied that my PLAN is going well with the VIRUS"_

 _He place his hands on her hips; moving them up and down her waist; "You should be happy. Your getting what you always WANTED baby. THIS...I'm doing for you"_

 _Amy didn't respond. Closing her eyes; titling her head back feeling the TOUCH of Sancho's hands. "I know what you want right NOW. And I'm gonna give it to you"_

 _He_ _ ***unzips***_ _his pants then he quickly put both hands up her dress pulling down her black panties. Sancho PRESSED against her; she MOAN as he MOVES in and out of her._

 _TEARS fall down on Amy's face. Even though she's ENJOYING it, she's MIXED with EMOTIONS._


	7. Chapter 7

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 _ **A lot of STUFF is revealed in this chapter! Romance happens as well. I ya'll will ENJOY it. Sorry if its TOO long. Post positive comments.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 7:**_ _ **THANK U-FORGIVE U-UNCOMFORTABLE DINNER-SECRET IN THE BARN**_

 _ **The GROUP, Sdyney and Kitana ARRIVED in front of Ms. Collins house. A SIX bedroom house with a LOT of LAND. A white SHED is right next to the BARN which is 8 feet away. Sdyney and her husband stayed in that house for 10 years. They both BUILT the house together.**_

 _ ***Inside***_ _the house, an 28 African-American light-skinned woman name Jasmine; low curly short hair wearing low cut blue jeans, Red Converse high-tops, red SEXY tank top. Gold necklace saying IAM SEXY, gold earrings; wearing her engagement ring that her Fiance Chris game her._

 _"CHRIS! Their BACK!" she shouted_

 _"SO! What does that have to do with ME!" he shouted from a distance_

 _Jasmine saw a familiar face getting out the car._

 _"Holy SHIT. What the hell is she doing here?. UM...Chris you want to SEE this!"_

 _"Look girl I don't care what it is. Just leave me the HELL alone!"_

 _"Trust ME, you'll THANK me later!"_

 _He walks out from the kitchen, "Oh hell girl what is it?!"_

 _"Look who's here"_

 _He looks straight ahead looking right at Natalie. He couldn't believe it. He hasn't seen Natalie in over 5 years since they BROKE up._ _ **Damn. What am I'm gonna say to her? (sigh) Its been 5 years. I hope she's not still MAD at me. I've changed. I've changed for myself to be a BETTER man.**_

 _Everyone stepped inside with their BAGS._

 _Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked in the kitchen_

 _"Come on IN. Welcome to my home" Sydney replied with a smile_

 _Natalie's eyes were LOCKED on Chris._ _ **Shit. What the HELL is he doing here? Why is he here? He better not start anything with me. I'am not in a MOOD.**_

 _"Hey Chris. Everyone this is..." Natalie interrupts, "Chris. What are you doing here?"_

 _Tom looks at him and her thinking..._ _ **Who the hell is this guy? How did they know each other?**_ _Sydney asked, "You two know each other?"_

 _"Yeah. We were in a relationship 5 years ago. Natalie, you look GOOD. (smile) How are you? How's your family?"_

 _Natalie glanced at Tom, "Tom, my LEG started to hurt. Could you change the bandage?"_

 _"Sure. I'll take care of it. Ms. Collins, could we USE one of the rooms upstairs?" Tom asked_

 _"Absolutely. Follow me. The rest of you too. I can give you a room" Sydney replied_

 _They followed Sydney upstairs. The others were like...AWKWARD. Chris couldn't understand why Natalie would IGNORE him like that._ _ **She's still MAD at me. And who the HELL is this TOM guy? Her new boyfriend? (sigh) FUCK it. I don't care**_

 _The hallway towards the right shows_ _there were NO_ _ ***photos***_ _in any of the FRAMES. Derek, David, and Julies were CURIOUS about it._

 _"The rest of you can choose a ROOM down the hall on the right. The rooms on the LEFT is occupied. DON'T!...go in there. Got it?" she said with seriousness_

 _David smile nodded, "Yes mamn. We got it"_

 _Sydney_ _smiles, "Good. Let me know if you need anything"_

 _"We'll do" Julies replied_

 _ ***Inside***_ _the 1st room on the right. Badge ceilings, white floors, White antique TWIN bed, light wooden furniture, and a bathroom._

 _"Nice room" Natalie said_

 _"Thank you darlin. There's a bathroom to your right. If you two need anything, I'll be downstairs COOKIN'. Natalie sweetie if your in for it, you can help me in the kitchen"Sydney said_

 _"Sure. Thank you mamn"_

 _"Thanks Ms. Collins, I really appreciate it" Tom said_

 _"No problem you two. Dinner will be READY shortly" she smiles winking closing the door_

 _"(sigh) Okay, Natalie sit down on the bed so I can take care of your LEG" Tom ordered_

 _"Yes sir" Natalie said sitting down on the bed_

 _David went through one room, Derek and Julies went in another; closing the door. Nothing FANCY about the rooms. White ceilings, white carpet, white closets, white furniture, etc. Even the bathrooms have nothing but WHITE in it too._

 _Derek thinking..._ _ **What the HELL? Everything is WHITE! This chick definitely has a lot of SCREWS loose.**_

 _Bliss chuckled, "Wow. This lady has no COLOR limit quality whatsoever"_

 _Julies sat down on the bed, "Derek STOP it. I'm sure its something she wanted in these rooms"_

 _"Yeah but its pretty FUCKING weird babe. She has COLOR all through the rest of the house yet not in this room"_

 _"So what. Would you stop making assumptions. Relax. Okay?"_

 _Derek walks in the bathroom; turning on the_ _ **{LIGHT}**_ _switch_ _nothing but WHITE. "Oh God...its white in here too. I"m telling you Julies, this woman is HIDING something"_

 _Julies sat up from the bed; opening up her bag, "I don't want to hear anymore okay. I'm about to UNPACK"_

 _ ***Door knock***_ _Derek opens the door; its David. He asked, "Do you guys have all the WHITE too?" Bliss moves out the way, "Yep. Isn't this CRAZY?"_

 _"It is man"_

 _"Look, let's keep an EYE on this chick. She could be delusional for all we know."_

 _"And why the rooms on the LEFT are occupied? What is she HIDING in there?" David asked_

 _"Okay stop it both of YOU. This isn't an investigation. Nothing's WEIRD about this place. She's normal just like all of US" Julies said_

 _Derek and David looks at her thinking..._ _ **Normal? Hell no she's NOT!**_

 _Derek chuckled, "Babe, you can't be SERIOUS"_

 _"Julies, you mean to tell me that nothing you saw in this house was AWKWARD and weird?. The empty photos in the FRAMES, the occupied rooms, the 2 WHITE rooms" David said_

 _She_ _ ***shakes***_ _her head, "Nope. And I think you two need to STOP for once acting like COPS and chill out"_

 _"She's right David" Derek nodded to David, "We should just CHILL out and relax"_

 _"Yeah, okay. I"m a...go back in the room and CHILL OUT. We'll talk later"_

 _"Okay, gotcha" Derek_ _ **close**_ _the door_

 _ ***Inside***_ _1st ROOM_

 _Tom WRAPS the bandage around Natalie's left leg. She keep looking at him._ _ **Tom is such a handsome guy. Sweet. He's been a gentlemen TAKING care of me. After my parents and siblings DIED, I thought it wasn't gonna make it.**_

 _ **But when Tom came to me, it was like a SIGN from GOD. He's my GUARDIAN Angel.**_

 _Tom looks up at her smiling..._ _ **Damn she's BEAUTIFUL. I'm curious though. About her past relationship. Should I tell her? (sigh)**_

 _Natalie smiles, "What?"_

 _"Mind if I ask you a PERSONAL question?" he asked_

 _"Is this about Chris and I?" she asked_

 _"Yeah. It is. You IGNORED him when he asked about your family"_

 _Natalie rolled her yes; blowing out air, "I...don't want to TALK about it"_

 _Chris quietly sneaks upstairs hearing Tom and Natalie's conversation._

 _"You have to talk about it sometime Natalie. That hurt, that PAIN...you can't keep that INSIDE darlin. Believe me, I've tried"_

 _"Then how did you SURVIVED it?"_

 _"Strength. LOVE and support of my FRIENDS and colleagues. At times, the pain is still there. It will always be THERE. But when you surround yourself with PEOPLE that care about you"_

 _Armstrong gently takes her hand, "People that LOVES you, and PROTECTS you. That's what I want for you Natalie. I care about YOU that much"_

 _Chris rolled his eyes shaking his head._ _ **Oh...this GUY is fucking corny. He SUCKS of pick up romance LINES.**_

 _Natalie smiles; touched at Tom's words, "Oh Tom. Are you flirting with me?"_

 _He nodded chuckling, "Yes. Yes I'am"_

 _"Good. I'm glad"_

 _"You are?"_

 _"YES"_

 _Tom gently moves over closer towards her; both her legs are on his lap. He gently swift the left side of her hair touching her cheek with his thumb. Looking into each other's eyes leaning forward as they are about to KISS..._

 _Chris_ _ ***clears***_ _her throat. Natalie and Tom glance right at him. Natalie place her legs down and stand up._

 _Tom stands asking, "What the HELL do you want?"_

 _She takes his hand, "Tom calm down"_

 _"Yeah TOM. Chill out. Natalie, I need to speak to you for a minute" Chris replied_

 _"That's not going to happen buddy. Just leave. Go back downstairs and mind your BUSINESS" Armstrong ordered_

 _Chris stepped into Tom's face, "I don't think you HEARD me white BOY. I'm not going anywhere"_

 _"And I don't think you hear ME asshole. I said go back down stairs NOW!" Tom shouted_

 _Natalie place her hand on his chest, "Tom relax. You want to TALK Chris? Okay, will talk"_

 _Tom looks at her, "Natalie no. You don't have to do this"_

 _"Yes I do Tom. Its alright I can handle this"_

 _Armstrong looks at Chris; pissed off. Chris smiling with an ugly SMIRK on his face. Tom doesn't trust this guy more than he can THROW him._

 _"Ill be outside this door" Tom said as he walked out closing the door._

 _Natalie_ _ ***folded***_ _her arms, "Okay Chris, you wanna TALK. Talk"_

 _"Okay. (sigh) Look, what I did to you 5 years ago, it was FOOLISH, cruel, and heartless"_

 _Tom thinking..._ _ **What the fuck did he do to her? Did he ABUSE her? Cheat on her? RAPE her?**_

 _"Chris, we've been this okay? I FORGIVE you. Remember? Let's not go through this again. What's done is done"_

 _He nodded, "Your right. Yet, you didn't answer my question when you came into the house. Where's your family? What happened to them?"_

 _"Their DEAD Chris. My parents home was ATTACKED by those CREATURES"_

 _He felt bad for her. He slowly walks up to her, "Oh Natalie. Baby I'm sorry" Chris tries to EMBRACE her; she stops him, "Chris don't. I'm fine"_

 _"What I can't give you COMFORT? Huh?!" Chris said raising his voice_

 _Tom came in; shoved Chris, "NO you can't asshole. STEP back and lower your voice"_

 _"Man you got ONE more time to put your HANDS on me!" Chris shouted_

 _"Or what?! What are you going to do?!"_

 _"Just STOP it both of you!" Natalie shouted_

 _Sydney_ _walked in and got in between them, "Hey HEY! What's going on here huh?!"_

 _"You tell me Sydney! Why don't you tell this jackass and his crew to LEAVE!"_

 _"Try and make ME leave you piece of SHIT!"_

 _"ENOUGH! STOP IT! I would have you both remove from my home if you continue this SHIT in my house! Now I advise you to get along, come down and eat dinner. Do I make myself CRYSTAL clear?!" Sydney ordered_

 _"Yeah Sydney I got it" Chris replied; glanced at Tom with an evil smirk leaving the room_

 _Tom takes Natalie's hand, "Your okay?"_

 _"I'm fine Tom" she said rolling her eyes walking out of the room. "Natalie I'm sorry. Natalie. Shit."_

 _She was pissed at both of them._ _ **Fuck. I PISSED her off. Damn. Nice going ASSHOLE!**_ _he said to himself_

 _"What the HELL happened between you two?" Sydney asked_

 _"Its...nothing to worry about"_

 _"Are you sure? You think you can HOLD it together Mr. Armstrong?"_

 _"Yes mamn. I can"_

 _"Good. I expect you to be the MATURE one" Sydney said. She walked out the room. Derek, David, and Julies came in the room._

 _"Tom is everything alright? We heard you and Natalie's EX going off" David said_

 _"Everything's fine. We had a beef and...Natalie is PISSED off at me"_

 _"Damn. She'll get over it"Derek replied. Julies looks at him,"Excuse me? Getting over it?"_

 _"Yeah...babe, you know what I mean"Derek said feeling_ _embarrassed_

 _"No I don't. Until you EXPLAIN more to me as to why she'll get over it, then your sleeping ALONE tonight" Julies said rolling her eyes walking out_

 _Derek feels like an IDIOT. Knowing that Julies will be UPSET._ _ **Shit why did I do that. Damn, I feel like a complete FOOL.**_

 _Tom, Derek, and David went downstairs. Getting ready to EAT in the_ _ **[Dining Room]**_ _Chris and Jasmine decided to EAT in the kitchen. Sydney, Natalie, Kitana, and Julies are placing the FOOD on the table._

 _Armstrong gently takes Natalie's hand, "Natalie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to UPSET you. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that. Will you forgive ME?"_

 _Natalie smile; nodded, "Yes Tom. I forgive you" He winks smiling back at her._

 _Everyone sat down at the table. "Look Julies, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. Something like that you can't get over. I was wrong. Forgive me?"_

 _Julies looks at Derek; thinking to herself do she believes him or not._ _ **Hmmmm...should I believe that he's telling the TRUTH or should I make him get on his knees and BEG me for forgiveness?**_ _Decisions DECISIONS_

 _She smiles; he smiles back. "So...does this mean you except my apology? Or you KICK me to the curve?" he asked. "Cause the way your SMILING at me is creeping me the HELL out"_

 _"I have to THINK about it. But...in the meantime..." she leans forward and_ _ ***whispers***_ _"Be HAVE at dinner or you'll NEVER have the opportunity again to have CANADIAN dessert"_

 _Derek eyes went WIDE; turning his head. She winks at him. He said softly, "SHIT. Its like that?"_

 _"Yes Derek, its like that" Julies replies_

 _"Damn. Okay, I'll behave like you said. I cannot mess up of missing out on Canadian dessert NO WAY"_

 _Julies giggles, "I'm glad you come to your SENSES" She kissed him on the cheek, "I forgive you" Derek feels satisfied._

 _Sydney_ _sat down at the END of the table on the left side. Kitana is sitting at the END of the table on the right side._

 _"Alright. Tom if you will please say GRACE for us. Everyone bow your heads and close your eyes" Sydney ordered_

 _"ME?" he asked_

 _"Yes sir" she said winking with a smile. Natalie slightly smile. She didn't like the face that Ms. Collins was FLIRTING with Tom._

 _He *clears* his throat, "Okay." Everyone bow their heads and close their eyes. "God...thank you for another day of SURVIVAL and for Ms. Collins for allowing us to stay in her LOVELY home. And for Natalie. Who lost a lot but survived"_

 _Natalie looks at Tom; he looks at her; holding her hand, "Survived because she is STRONG. SWEET. and BEAUTIFUL. I thank God that you brought me to her. Its a SIGN for another chance to love. And I'am falling in LOVE with her"_

 _She is TOUCHED with Tom's words._ _ **Oh my God. Did he just say that he's falling in LOVE with me? I...can't even think. All I can do is SMILE. Wow! This is happening so FAST!**_

 _Everyone looks at them both. Julies, Derek, and David smiles. Kitana rolled her eyes, Sydney slightly smile but felt JEALOUS. Why is Ms. Collins feeling JEALOUS all of a sudden? Maybe she's feeling LONELY? Maybe Tom reminds her of her husband?_

 _Who knows...only TIME will tell._

 _"AMEN" Sydney said with a smile. Everyone says AMEN as they getting READY to eat until Derek says, "WAIT. Don't eat this food"_

 _Sydney and Kitana looks at him with a SERIOUS look._

 _"What? Derek don't do this" Julies said "Remember what I TOLD you"_

 _"I know babe and I'm sorry but I have to do this" Derek stated "Now, there are a few questions I want to ask if you don't mind"_

 _"This isn't a good TIME to start SHIT Mr. Bliss. Just shut your mouth and eat the FOOD" Kitana ordered_

 _Bliss glance at her, "Typical right hand MAN...oops...oh I'm sorry WOMAN that speaks for her head LEADER. I'll eat when I want to eat. So you just sit back, relax and SHUT up"_

 _Kitana snared; putting her hand on TOP of her gun. Ms. Collins looks at Kitana giving her a CALM look._ _ **Motherfucker talk to me like that! I would have LOVE to put a BULLET in his skull. I...can take of his woman more than he can.**_ _she said to herself_

 _"As I was saying Ms. Collins. YOU...have a lot of explaining to do"_

 _"Derek man why are you doing?" Tom asked_

 _"Stay OUT of it Tom"_

 _"Derek you need to not do this" David said_

 _"David be quiet"_

 _"Ms. Collins, can you EXPLAIN to me why there are no PICTURES in the frames upstairs? Or why our rooms are all WHITE?"_

 _Julies interrupts, "Derek..."_

 _"Keep quiet Julies. The ROOMS on the left, why are they occupied?"Derek asked_

 _The look on Sydney's face is FULL of RAGE. She bald up her fists keeping herself calm. Everyone looks at Ms. Collins._ _ ***Silence***_ _through out the DINING room._

 _"Oooh...(chuckled) you can't SPEAK huh? Did I hit a NERVE? What happened here? Why don't you just tell us?"_

 _"Sydney please let me KILL this asshole" Kitana said_

 _Derek laughs, "Oh sweetie that won't happen. Trust me. You SERIOUSLY don't know how DANGEROUS Im really am"_

 _"Hmmmph, I don't see you as DANGEROUS as I see fit. Besides, your not as HALF as the man you are"_

 _"Hahahaha. Your probably right. Coming from a woman who IS a MAN"_

 _Kitana eyes went WIDE. Damn it she wanted to pull her gun but she couldn't._ _ **This FUCKER is pressing my BUTTONS! I want to kill him so BAD!**_

 _Jasmine and Chris are ENJOYING themselves hearing the commotion in the DINING room. "Haha oh my God this is GOOD" Chris said chuckling "I thought I was the one starting SHIT but_ _damn"_

 _"Why does this guy wants to know? Is he fucking FBI or something?" Jasmine asked_

 _"Naw Jassie, he's just one of those assholes who's noisy" Chris said_

 _"Ms. Collins, TELL us. What are you hiding?"_

 _"I'm not HIDING anything Mr. Bliss" Sydney says with attitude_

 _"OH! The LEADER speaks!" Derek said chuckling "FINALLY! Now were getting somewhere"_

 _"Look, to stop all your BULL SHIT tactics, I'm gonna answer your questions"_

 _"Great. Im glad there's something that we can AGREE with"_

 _Suddenly...Jasmine walks in the DINING room; smiling as to everybody else not smiling because of the TENSION of the room._

 _"HI Everybody. I"m Jasmine. Chris girlfriend" she looks at Natalie "YOU must be Natalie hi. Chris told me about you. Nice to meet you"_

 _"Nice to meet you too" Natalie said with a slight smile_

 _"Jasmine go back in the kitchen. This isn't the time to fucking MINGLE" Kitana said_

 _"Awww...why not? There's too much DEATH going on in this world right now and we need to come together and get to know each other"_

 _Julies shakes her head rolling her eyes. Chris walks in the dining room, "Jassie come on let's go back in the kitchen"_

 _"In a MINUTE Chris!" she shouted_

 _"NO. Right NOW!" he yelled_

 _"Or what Chris huh?!_

 _Everybody stand up looking at both of them. Sydney shouted, "STOP it both of you!"_

 _"Your gonna HIT me like you did Natalie 5 years ago?!"_

 _ **Oh Shit. That BITCH! (sigh) I lost my appetitate**_ _Natalie said to herself._

 _Tom runs over towards Chris "Tom DON'T! Stop!" Natalie shouted_

 _"What the HELL are you gonna do white BOY?!"Chris shouted_

 _"You BASTARD!"_ _ **BAMB!**_ _Chris goes down on the floor! Derek and David HOLDS back Tom._

 _"Tom calm down man. Let it GO" David said_

 _"Let me go! Get off of me!"_

 _Chris TACKLES Tom down on the ground! David pulls off Chris; Chris PUNCH the retire Sheriff in the face. Kitana got into the FIGHT because she has had enough with MALE bull shit!_

 _Julies yells at Jasmine; Jasmine yells back at her. Natalie ran upstairs upset with tears, Sydney runs into the kitchen; grab her 45 in food pantry. Ran back in the living room, aim the GUN the air..._ _ **POW!**_ _Everyone stopped._

 _"Ive had ENOUGH of this BULL SHIT! I brung all you people in my home for safety, food, and water! And this is what I GET?! You lucky that I won't KICK you the FUCK out!" Sydney shouted_

 _"Tomorrow, I want you ALL to leave. Don't BEG to stay cause I won't let you"_

 _Sydney walked in the kitchen outside in the BACKYARD slamming the_ _ ***screen***_ _door behind her. Falling to her knees crying._

 _Tom ran upstairs into the 1st room. He slowly_ _ **open**_ _the door. Armstrong saw Natalie standing in front of the window looking outside._

 _"Natalie?" He walks over behind her; placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look I'm sorry. I've made an ASS on of myself again"_

 _She turned around; putting her arms around him. He place his arms around her waist. "No, you didn't. I'm not MAD. I...should have TOLD you. I was gonna tell you when the time is right"_

 _He smile nodded, "I understand that"_

 _They looked into each other's eyes. Holding each other close...Tom leans forward and slightly KISS Natalie on the lips. The_ _ ***touch***_ _of Tom's lips have made Natalie's BODY quiver._

 _Tom kissed Natalie again with PASSION. She responded the KISS with more desire_

 _ **Later on that night...**_

 _Chris and Jasmine walked out the BACKYARD kitchen door outside. He has a nose bandage on his face because its BROKEN from that hard hit that Tom gave him. Nothing but the sound of CRICKETS as a full_ _ ***moon***_ _shines down on the side of the house._

 _"Fuckin asshole BROKEN my nose" he touched his nose, "Ah shit!"_

 _"Don't touch it Chris. It needs to HEAL up" Jasmine said_

 _"It HURTS like a motherfucker. Listen, in the morning before that son of a BITCH and his team even think about leavin, we take everything they GOT"_

 _"What about Natalie?" she asked_

 _"FUCK her. Okay? Its over between us. You can take all the SHIT that she's got"_

 _Jasmine smile, "Awesome. Great IDEA baby"_

 _Chris looks ahead and saw the barn 10 feet away from them. A BRIGHT_ _ **{Light}**_ _shining through it. He's curious of what's in the barn ever since Sydney brought them IN._

 _"Hey Jassie, look at the barn"_

 _She looks right ahead, "So. There's a bright light coming from there"_

 _"So, let's CHECK it out"_

 _"Are you serious? Sydney told us never to go towards the barn. That's her_ _ **#1 RULE**_ _. And I'm not gonna break that rule"_

 _"Oh come on baby, let's just see what's in there. After we find out, I promise you that we'll leave" He holds her hand, "Come on. Pleeeeease?"_

 _Jasmine rolled her eyes, "(sigh) Alright, come on"_

 _They walked towards the barn...Jasmine feeling SCARED looking around to see if those CREATURES coming towards them._

 _"I don't like this Chris. What if...those THINGS are out here?"_

 _"Girl don't be afraid. Sydney has those TRAPS remember?"_

 _"Oh yeah. I forgot about that"_

 _They both made it towards the barn._

 _Chris quietly OPENS the door_ _ **[Squeaks]**_ _the sound of a song from a STEREO-_ _ **AIR SUPPLY-OUT OF LOVE**_

 _ **'I'm all out of love, I"m so lost without you**_

 _ **I know you were right believing for so long**_

 _ **I'm all out of love, what am I without you**_

 _ **I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong**_

 _They smell something awful as they get close towards the music_

 _"Oh my God. What is that SMELL?" Jasmine said covering her nose_

 _"Shit I don't know. Damn."_

 _GROWLING_ _ ***sounds***_ _as they get closer and closer and closer...they made a slight turn when they saw A young girl about six years old with long brown hair wearing blue jeans and a Star Wars shirt, blue converses. A teenage boy with short brown hair wearing a Pink Floyd shirt, black jeans, black converses. CHAINED up growling; reaching for them._

 _"Holy SHIT. What the fuck?" Chris said_

 _"Oh shit. They must be her kids. This sick BITCH kept her DEAD kids!"_

 _"We gotta WARN the others. Come on, let's get the FUCK out of here"_

 _They ran towards the door until...Sydney WALKS in smiling with an AX in her hand. Jasmine and Chris walks backwards feeling scared. "Where are you two going? Huh? You think you can just SNEAK in here when I ask you NICELY not to?!"_

 _"Listen Sydney were sorry alright. We won't tell anyone" Chris said feeling scared_

 _"(chuckled) That's funny when you said you wanted to tell the OTHERS"_

 _Jasmine and Chris stop walking; Sydney looks at her kids growling, reaching to TEAR off someone's FLESH. Kitana_ _ ***Aims***_ _her gun right at them._

 _"Awww...my babies are HUNGRY. Aren't you Katie. Jack"_

 _Chris and Jasmine looks at each other. Holding hands. Jasmine begins to CRY. Tears fall down Chris eyes._

 _"Oh please Jassie don't CRY darlin. It will be QUICK and FAST"_

 _"Sydney let Jasmine go. Take ME instead" Chris said bravely_

 _Jasmine looks at him sobbing, "NO. No. Chris you don't have to do this"_

 _"Yes I do. I DESERVE it. You don't" he looks at Sydney, "Please. Let her GO"_

 _Ms. Collins thought about it; looking at her kids. Looking at Kitana, then at Chris and Jasmine. Without hesistation..._

 _She SWINGS the AX towards their heads!_

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ _Jasmine screams_

 _ **CHOP!**_ _ **both their HEADS falls to the ground along with their bodies. Sydney CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!**_ _Jasmine and Chris's body parts. Ms. Collins wipes the BLOOD off her face. She nodded at Kitana; giving her an order._

 _Kitana grab an ARM of Jasmine and throws it at Katie. Then she throws a leg of Chris at Jack. They began eating it like a piece of MEAT._

 _Sydney walks away as to Kitana follows her out the barn._


	8. Chapter 8

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 _ **Things are getting HEATED up! And...uncomfortable. ENJOY! Post positive comments. Thanks!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 8:**_ _ **DAVID TO THE RESCUE-JULIES SECRET-PLANS CHANGED**_

 _ **The Next MORNING...7:30AM. Tom and Natalie cuddle up into each others arms in the bed sleeping. Armstrong slowly opening his eyes looking out the window; while the SUN shines brightly in the room.**_

 _He looks down at Natalie sleeping. Gently swift her hair back; leaning forward kissed her forehead. She MOANS; opening her eyes. They smile at each other._

 _"Good-morning beautiful"_

 _"Good-morning handsome" she said leaning forward kissing him passionately_

 _Natalie climbs on top of Tom as they were KISSING. They slowly_ _ ***unlock***_ _lips. She rise up taking off her shirt showing her black bra. He slowly moved his hands up and down her waist._

 _"Mmmmm..." he smiles biting his lower lip_

 _"You like what you see?" she asked_

 _"I LOVE it" he said_

 _Natalie put her hands behind her back; getting ready to_ _ **UNSNAP**_ _her bra._

 _"You want to do the honors or shall I?"_

 _"You go ahead. I like to WATCH"_

 _She_ _ ***unsnaps***_ _the bra; pulls it down showing her breasts. "Damn. Your FUCKING beautiful" He lifts up from the bed kissing her; she lifts up his SHIRT pulling it over his head. KISSING_ _ **;(she closes her eyes)**_ _Natalie put her arms around; Tom while he passionately kisses her on the neck._

 _He kiss down towards her chest; kissing and sucking her breasts. She moans gripping his hair._

 _"Oh...TOM..."_

 _ **CRASH!**_ _ **from OUTSIDE the HOUSE!**_

 _"What was that?" Natalie asked_

 _"Shit. I don't know"_

 _"FUCK. Ms. Collins! Derek! Julies! Tom!" David shouted running towards the truck_

 _Natalie climbs off of Tom; covering herself with a sheet. He runs over towards the WINDOW and saw a BLUE truck CRASHED into a TREE down the street. 5 CREATURES walking towards the truck._ _ ***Sound***_ _of SCREAMS from a woman and a little GIRL._

 _"Damn it. STAY here" he quickly put on his shirt, shoes, and grab his GUN running out the door. Natalie quickly put on her shirt looking out the window. Sydney and Kitana runs out the house. Tom, Derek, and Julies runs out the house; running towards the TRUCK._

 _"AHHHHHH! HELP US!" woman shouted holding her daughter close_

 _The CREATURES trying to get in the TRUCK; growling at them_

 _"AHHHHH! MOMMY!" young GIRL screams_

 _"Its okay sweetie their not gonna get you I promise"_

 _David_ _ ***AIM***_ _his gun; pulled the TRIGGER_ _ **POW!**_ _ **one CREATURE goes down! POW! POW! POW!POW! the others!**_

 _Dutton runs up to the truck. The mother and the daughter SCREAMS, "Ahhhhhh!"_

 _"Its alright. Its okay. Your SAFE" David said_

 _The woman didn't respond; she wouldn't trust him. "Mamn I assure you that your safe. Are you HURT? Is she hurt?"_

 _She_ _ ***rolled***_ _down the window, "I-I-I-I have a SPRANG ankle that's all. That's why I crashed into this tree. No. My daughter is fine"_

 _"We can take you inside and have your ankle checked out. Hi. I'm David Dutton"_

 _"Amy Holden"_

 _Sydney walks up to the car smiling, "Hi. Sydney Collins" she looks at the little girl, "Hi sweetie. What's your name?"_

 _The little girl looks at her mom, "Its okay honey"_

 _"Abby"_

 _"Abby. That's a pretty name. Say, you and your momma come in my house have a delicious BREAKFAST and later ICE CREAM. How that sound?"_

 _Abby nodded smile, "Yeah"_

 _"Yeah, great. Okay, this sweet gentlemen David here will help you and Abby inside"_

 _"Thank you I appreciate it" Amy said_

 _"No problem hun" Sydney smile with a wink walking away._

 _David carries Amy out the truck. Julies carries Abby. Took them inside the TRUCK. David lay Amy on the living room sofa; making her comfortable on the sofa._

 _"Are you comfy?" David asked her_

 _"Yes Iam THANK you"_

 _"Your welcome. Let's take a look at that LEG shall we"_

 _Natalie brought over the FIRST AID kit. Sydney gently takes Abby's hand, "Honey why don't we grab some breakfast while your momma is getting take care of okay?"_

 _Ms. Collins looks right at Amy, "I'm a take her in the kitchen to get some breakfast"_

 _"Sure" Amy smile_

 _Derek kept his eyes on Sydney. He doesn't trust her ONE bit. She glance at him, "Mr. Bliss, instead of standing there why don't you and Mr. Armstrong help Kitana MOVE that truck into the SHED next towards the barn if you don't MIND"_

 _Derek slightly smile, "Sure. No problem" He pats Tom on the shoulder, "Come on Tom let's move this truck into the SHED"_

 _He looks at Natalie, "I'll be right back babe. Derek and I are moving the truck"_

 _"Okay. Be safe" Natalie replied_

 _"Be safe guys"Julies said "You want anything to DRINK?" she ask Amy_

 _"Yes. Water if you don't mind" Amy said_

 _"Sure" Julies walks into the kitchen. Amy thinks to herself that she saw Julies from somewhere in Canada before._

 _"She looks so familiar to me. She looks like someone I MET before"_

 _"Oh really?" David said_

 _"Yeah. I can't put my FINGER on it but...I know I saw her from somewhere"_

 _"Some people just have that look" Natalie said_

 _"Yep" Amy looks at Natalie and recognize who she is. "Wait a minute, I know you. Your Natalie Scott, the Author who wrote CROSSING PATHS. Such a GREAT book"_

 _Natalie smile, "Thank you. I appreciate it"_

 _"You know Chapter 17 was a POWERFUL chapter. The stuff that you've been through I mean...you are a HERO to me"_

 _Natalie thinking this chick is sucking up to her yet she's happy to hear that someone else likes her book. David on the other hand couldn't keep his eyes off of Amy._

 _"Why thank you. I'm glad you ENJOY the book" Natalie said. "Okay I'm done"_

 _"Thank you" Amy said_

 _"Your welcome"_

 _Julies came back with the water to get to Amy._

 _"Thanks. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Amy asked._

 _Julies_ _ ***pointed***_ _to herself, "ME? Are you from Canada?"_

 _"Yes I'am. From Toronto" Amy said_

 _"Oh wow me too. My daughter and I still LIVES there. (sigh) Hopefully we'll make it there before its too late" Julies said feeling doubtful_

 _"We will Julies. You just gotta have FAITH. We'll make it" David said_

 _"You guys headed to Canada?"_

 _"Yeah. SURVIVORS that's been AFFECTED by the outbreak is headed there. That's where we're going. You and your daughter can come with us"_

 _"I would LOVE to. Thank you"_

 _He place his hand on her shoulder, "No problem"_ _ ***Silence***_ _in the room. Natalie and Julies glance at each other thinking...Ooooh._

 _ **Oh God he's TOUCHING me. Does he like me already? I...like him its just...hes moving too FAST!**_ _she said to herself_

 _ **SHIT. What am I'm doing? This lady is gonna think I'm a FREAK!**_ _David said to himself. He quickly moved his hand, "Sorry"_

 _"Its okay"Amy said slightly smile. Feeling uncomfortable but like it. Julies_ _ ***clears***_ _her throat, "So, Amy, if you don't mind me asking, what happened earler with the TRUCK?"_

 _"My house was ATTACK by those things out there. My husband told me and my daughter to get in the TRUCK and drive away. I...didn't want to LEAVE him but I..."Amy couldn't speak after that._

 _Natalie feels sorry for her knowing what loosing someone you care about. She went upstairs; inside the room closing the door behind her._

 _David gently takes her hand, "Its okay. You don't have to tell us anymore. I'm sorry about your husband"_

 _Amy nodded; tears FALL from her eyes. "Mommy" Abby walks over towards Amy. David and Julies stepped aside. Walking away. Amy EMBRACES her daughter._

 _"Mommy why are you crying? Are you okay?"_

 _Mrs. Holden smiles wiping her tears; swift her daughters hair back, "I'm fine pretty girl. You ate all your breakfast?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Good girl" Amy kisses Abby forehead._

 _Tom and Derek_ _ ***pushes***_ _the TRUCK slowly towards the shed as Kitana guiding it. The ENGINE died when the truck crashes. Derek talk softly so Kitana won't hear their conversation_

 _"Tom, listen...to me man. I think we should get the HELL out of here TONIGHT"_

 _"What? Why?" Tom asked_

 _"Something about that Sydney chick isn't right. She's HIDING something" he glance at Kitana. She looks back at him with a SNARE look. "Her and that uptight bitch"_

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"Dude I know so. Come on, I know you have to agree with me. THINK about it. Use your cop instincts. Just because she open us with OPEN arms doesn't makes it all right"_

 _"You rather STAYED out there scraping, scavenging for EVERYTHING? Knowing that it isn't a chance that we might not survive? Now, Ms. Collins wants us GONE because of your fucking tactics last night"_

 _"My tactics? (chuckles) Oh yeah, like you when you PUNCHED Natalie's EX?"_

 _"Hey that asshole DESERVES it" Tom said with attitude_

 _"I have to agree with you on that man. He did DESERVE it"_

 _They_ _ ***pushed***_ _the truck into the SHED. Kitana got out the drivers seat SLAMMING the door. Walking out without saying a WORD to the guys._

 _"What is her DEAL man?"_

 _"She doesn't like TALKING with MEN much. You know, she's ONE of those chicks"Derek said_

 _Armstrong chuckled, "Yeah. I've notice that when we FIRST met her"_

 _Natalie steps in the_ _ ***shower***_ _closing her eyes letting the WATER flows down her face. FLASHBACKS on her family being KILLED by the UNDEAD creatures. Tom steps in; Natalie opens her eyes. She put her arms around him; he put his arms around her waist._

 _"You okay?"_

 _"NO. Hold ME" They embrace each other. HOLDING each other close._

 _Julies is on WATCH looking out on the EMPTY land as the sun SHINES on her from a TREE house that her kids had. Kitana walks through the door, "Your SHIFT is over. Its mine turn"_

 _"Okay" Julies got up, grab her rifle and walked towards the door where Kitana is standing._

 _"Excuse me I...have to get through"_

 _"You don't REMEMBER me do you"_

 _Julies_ _ ***shakes***_ _her head, "No I don't. (smile) I'm sorry"_

 _"Oh come on Julies don't tell me when you SAW me all those incredible MOMENTS we had together didn't jog your MEMORY"_

 _"Excuse me? We...didn't have any INCREDIBLE moments. I'm not even interested in WOMEN. You got me mixed up with somebody else. Now if you will excuse me"_

 _Kitana smile moving out the way. She walked through the door as Kitana walked over by the chair sitting down; getting relaxed. Julies is CURIOUS about what Kitana was talking about._

 _ **This crazy BITCH is playing with my emotions. Playing with my head. Shit. I wanna know what's she's talking about.**_

 _Julies went back out the door, "I wanna know what the HELL your talking about"_

 _Kitana relaxed her feet on the rail crossing her legs. "Hmmph, your that anxious huh?"_

 _"YES"_

 _"Okay" Kitana looks at her, "We met OVER a year ago in Toronto, Canada. At a CLUB. Um...damn what was it? Shit I forgot. Anyway, you were alone at the bar. And I came OVER and introduce myself...and..."_

 _Julies interrupts her, "Wait hold on, hold on. I don't remember that SHIT"_

 _"Oh I remember it Julies. Perfectly CLEAR sweetheart" she said winking at her. "When we left the club headed back to your place since your daughter Haley went to a SLUMBER PARTY"_

 _DAMN! That jog Julies memory after Kitana mention a 'Slumber Party' that her daughter attended to._ _ **Oh God...now I remember. I was LONELY that night I...**_

 _"You remember now don't you?" Kitana asked. She chuckled, "Ah...yes. Oh...you said that a LOT. YES and OH. You didn't want me to stop. I was satisfying you like I was taking away your VIRGINITY for the 1st time"_

 _Julies close her eyes for a brief second, "Please, don't say anymore. Its bad enough I remember it"_

 _"Hahaha...awwww your afraid that your boyfriend will FIND out?"_

 _"Please Kitana, I'm begging you, don't mention this to Derek. I'll tell him when its the right time"_

 _"Ooooh you know I don't think he's gonna TAKE it well after you tell him. The way he ACTED last night? Naw...he'll definitely BREAK up with you. Then, you'll come to me for comfort. And you and I will BUILD our life together"_

 _"Doesn't that sound better being with me than to be with a RUDE punk ass BITCH like Derek Bliss?"_

 _"NO. It isn't. I wouldn't trade in my relationship to be with you if we were the LAST people on the face of this EARTH. Keep dreamin BITCH"_

 _Kitana laughs as Julies walked back in the tree house._

 _ **Earlier that night...7:30pm**_

 _ **At the SECRET *Hideout* where the REDNECK Actors were HELD. Sancho's right hand man name BECK. A 6'5'' Samoan who once was a SWEET and KIND man but MONEY changed him. During his latest BOUNTY HUNTING days, Beck steals money and KILLS the fugitive.**_

 _ **This man is DANGEROUS!**_

 _Beck has 3 of the ACTORS playing REDNECKS on their knees. Tied up and gaged. Mary, however was in a ROOM with Beck. The former bounty hunter walked out the room with BLOODY hands. He walks in front of the three men._

 _Jed cries; screaming through the gag. Beck cleans his hands, "Awwww...Jed I'm sorry man. Your wife...she didn't cooroperate too much. She was COMPLICATED. So...I had to do things that I didn't want to do"_

 _"You know the BEST thing about your wife? She just LET it happen. She didn't STRUGGLE. It was good to her man. I think...No I truly believe I FUCKED HER better than you Jed"_

 _Jed tries to get towards Beck SCREAMING, cursing at him; while Beck's men HOLDS him back._

 _"Oh...(laughing) I think I HIT a nerve gentlemen. Sorry Jed, the best man WINS"_

 _"Anyway, there is GOOD news and there is BAD news. The good news is the PLANS has CHANGED. The bad news is you gentlemen won't LIVE to see it"_

 _Beck grab his GUNS and armor then walk towards the door._

 _He tells his men, "Make it QUICK._

 _One of the armed MASKED men pulls Jed from the floor back on his knees._ _ ***Sounds***_ _of the GUNS_ _ **click**_ _pulling back the safety._

 _Beck_ _ **{Lights}**_ _up a cigarette._ _ **POW! POW! POW!**_

 _Beck's men came out with gasoline containers SPLASHING the gas in front of the hideout. One of the men throws a MATCH towards the gas. The hideout CAUGHT on FIRE._

 _"Lets MOVE out!" he ordered._

 _Beck and his men MOVED out quickly driving off!_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOM!**_ _The hideout exploded in pieces as it continues to burn in flames._


	9. Chapter 9

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 _ **Hi! I'm BACK! I'm sorry for my DELAY! Been BUSY! Enjoy this CHAPTER. Its pretty INTERESTING! Post positive comments!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 9:**_ _ **THE TRUTH-ATTACK ON THE FARM!**_

 _ **Its 9 pm on a CLEAR night. *Crickets* sounded outside. After a delicious HOT meal, everyone gathered in LIVING ROOM; getting WARM by the fireplace talking about GREAT moments that happened in their lives. TALKING about family was hard for everyone to TALK about.**_

 _ **Tom and Natalie sat on the sofa. Armstrong have his arm wrapped around her. Amy and Abby sat on the other END of the sofa. Julies and Derek sat on the floor; cuddling up. Which made Kitana JEALOUS rolling her eyes walking in the kitchen.**_

 _ **David sat in a chair next to Amy. Sydney leans on the wall folding her arms.**_

 _"So Natalie, tell us one of your GREATEST moments in your LIFE?"Amy asked_

 _"Um..."she looks at Tom. They both looking into each other's eyes, "Well I can say that right now being with a GUY that I'm absolutely in LOVE right now is the greatest moment of my LIFE"_

 _He leans forward; slightly kisses her. Smiling at each other._

 _Everyone says, "Awwwww..." besides Sydney. Feeling left out. She just smile._

 _"I love you too baby" Tom replied._

 _Sydney asked, "Tom, could you PLEASE help me with something in the shed?"_

 _"Sure. I'll be right back babe" he said; kissing her forehead._

 _"Okay"she said; smiling_

 _Tom follows Sydney out the back._ _ ***Silence***_ _in the room. Derek wanted to say something but couldn't. He knew that Julies will say something._ _ **SHIT. I hope Tom be careful. What the FUCK does she want him for? She's up to something...and its no GOOD.**_

 _The look on Natalie's face have some CONCERN. (sigh)_ _ **What does she want with Tom? Should I be worried? Chris and Jasmine, did they actually LEFT early this morning? God...this is all a BLUR. I don't know if I believe her.**_

 _ ***INSIDE THE SHED***_

 _Sydney CLOSED and_ _ **[LOCK]**_ _the door behind her. Tom turned around asking, "What are you doing?"_

 _"I needed to TALK to you" she said_

 _"About what?"_

 _"About you. About...how quickly you and Natalie becoming soooo CLOSE within a few days. Usually it would take a few MONTHS"_

 _"Yeah well...this TIME for me it takes only a few days"_

 _She chuckled turning around, "I see but..."she starts to_ _ ***unbutton***_ _her SHIRT. "A woman like ME you most certainly need. Not Natalie. She's a sweet gal but she's not as STRONG as I'am"_

 _"That's where your WRONG. Natalie is strong. And you...your just a DESPERATE woman who wants nothing but to OPEN her legs for whoever she sees FIT. Fucking someone doesn't help you take the PAIN the way."_

 _"I'm sorry if I HURT your feelings Ms. Collins but I know what kind of woman you are. And I know its more to you than that."_

 _Sydney turned around feeling embarrassed. Tears fall from her eyes; pissed. She started to_ _ ***button***_ _back up her shirt. Wiping her tears; (sniffs) "Your right Mr. Armstrong" she turned around smiling, "How STUPID of me"_

 _"I forgive you" he said_

 _"You don't have to APOLOGIZE. If you could...reach on the TOP shelf behind you, there's a BOX up there. Would you get it for me please?"_

 _"Sure"_

 _Tom turned around; slowly steps on the STOOL to grab the box. Sydney quietly takes a SHOVEL. Walks quickly behind Armstrong and..._ _ **BAMB!**_ _hits Tom in the back of the head as he FALLS on the ground unconscious._

 _"Obviously you don't know me TOO well Mr. Armstrong"_

 _The shed door_ _ ***opens***_ _its Kitana. She looks down and saw Tom on the ground KNOCKED OUT. "Was this part of the plan?" Kitana asked_

 _"It is now. Take him in the barn. TIE him up. I've got more to FEED my babies"_

 _"Yes mamn" Kitana pulls Tom by the arms DRAGGING him out of the shed into the barn._

 _Derek pacing back and forth. Natalie feeling worried._

 _"Tom should be back now. Where the FUCK is he?"Derek said_

 _"Isn't doesn't take that FUCKING long to help someone in a shed" David replies_

 _"Absolutely. Let's check it out" Derek said. They both walked out the living room into the kitchen. Sydney walked in the back door with a smile, "Gentlemen. May I HELP you with something?"_

 _"Enough BULL SHIT lady, where's Tom?" Derek asked_

 _"He's still working in the SHED for me. Don't worry, he'll come back" she turned back as she was about to walked out...Derek SHOVES Sydney towards the wall._

 _"Hey let GO of me" she said softly trying to BREAK FREE_

 _"Shut up BITCH or I'll swear to GOD I will break your neck. Now you tell me where Tom is or..."_

 _She interrupted chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll break my NECK. Follow me"_

 _He SHOVE her out the door. Derek follows her. David walked back in the living room smiling, "Everything is okay. Don't worry alright"_

 _"Are you sure David?"Natalie asked_

 _"Yeah. Of course"he said with a smile. Walking back out the back kitchen. He had to LIE. Didn't want to worry the women._

 _Tom came to; slowly OPENED his eyes grunt. Kitana turned, looked walking over towards Armstrong kneeling down._ _ **Pfft. Look at this piece of SHIT. Knocked out, helpless. I should GUT him right here and now.**_

 _Kitana pulled out a HUGE knife from her pocket. She smiles moving the knife towards his body...Armstrong GRIPS Kitana by the wrists pushing her down on the ground! With strength he REVERSES the knife moving it towards her chest._

 _"NO. NO!" she shouted._ _ **STAB!**_ _the knife PIERCE through Kitana's chest. "UGGGH!"_

 _She takes her LAST breath and DIES._

 _Armstrong didn't want to do it but he had no CHOICE. His life was in STEAK. All he thought about was Natalie._

 _Tom heard growling, then SMELL something horrible, "Oh God. What the HELL is that?" He stand up; walking around the barn and saw Sydney's kids. Armstrong couldn't believe it. He thought this woman was normal and nice. But no...he thought wrong._

 _"Jesus FUCKING Christ. Who the FUCK is this woman?"_

 _"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kitana TACKLES Tom in front of him; they both FALLS down on the ground! She tries to BITE him but he *throws* her off him. He sees the knife on the ground and picks it up._

 _Kitana growls at him while coming towards him. Armstrong runs towards her and STABS! her right in the forehead! She FALLS down._

 _Tom is out of breath feeling relieved, "Son of a BITCH"_

 _He walks over slowly towards the kids and_ _ ***steps***_ _on something. He looks down and saw Jasmine's_ _ **{IAM SEXY}**_ _necklace with blood on it. Tom sees Chris and Jasmine's arms and legs in the pile of other body parts laid in an ICE cooler._ _ **OH my FUCKING God. This BITCH killed Chris and Jasmine. And FED them to her kids.**_

 _Armstrong felt SICK to his stomach! He runs out the barn throwing up. Derek shoves Sydney in the SHED._

 _"Where is he?!" David shouted_

 _"TOM!" Derek shouted_

 _Tom runs in the shed, "I'm here"_

 _They turned around. Sydney isn't pleased to see him. She wonder what happened to Kitana. Armstrong took his time walking towards Ms. Collins. He grabs her neck with one hand. Shoves her towards the shed._

 _Sydney coughs; turning RED. Not even trying to BREAK free._

 _"You fucking BITCH. You wanted to KILL me?! Then feed me to your UNDEAD kids?!"_

 _"What? She got kids in the barn?" David asked_

 _Armstrong let go of Sydney; she coughs holding her heck._

 _"Yeah. Jasmine and Chris are DEAD. She fucking CHOP them up and was FEEDING them to her fucking KIDS."_

 _"Your fucking SICK lady. Why? Just tell us WHY the hell would you FEED your children human FLESH?! Huh?!" Derek shouted_

 _"Whe-r-re's Kitana?" she asked_

 _"She's DEAD. She tried to KILL me too. Twice" Tom replied_

 _"Woah wait a minute. What do you mean twice?" David asked_

 _"She TURNED didn't she? Without a scratch or a BITE" Derek said_

 _Sydney couldn't believe it. Tears ran down her face. "No. Its impossible. It...can't be"_

 _"Its true. What? You didn't know? Why am I'm NOT surprised" Derek replies_

 _"Look, I"m sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for what I've done to Chris and Jasmine. I didn't want to do it. I swear. I just wanted to FEED my kids. Then wait for a CURE to come along and..."_

 _Derek interrupts her, "Hold on. Did you just say a CURE?"_

 _Sydney nodded, "Yes. (sniffs) There's a CURE out there. I know it"_

 _"How do you know?" Derek asked. "You know someone who knows there's a cure?"_

 _She felt uncomfortable, "N-o-o. I-I-I believe there's one out there"_

 _Derek chuckled, "Hey guys your hearing this SHIT? She believes. Pffft! Unbelievable lady"_

 _"What if its not? Your gonna KEEP feeding your kids human flesh?" Tom asked_

 _"NO. I'm gonna END their suffering and MINES too"_

 _All eyes on her. They realized that this woman will KILL herself if there isn't any CURE. She begins to cry, "I can't TAKE this anymore. This...PAIN I have deep inside me"_

 _"Ms. Collins, what happened to your HUSBAND and children?" David asked_

 _Sydney_ _ ***wipes***_ _her tears, "My husband DIED a couple years ago from PROSTATE Cancer._ _ **(sniffs)**_ _Those rooms I kept occupied was his OFFICE, the other was a NURSERY"_

 _"I was PREGNANT one year before his CANCER had RETURNED. About 7 months into the pregnancy, in the middle of the night I was in terrible PAIN. John took me to the hospital. About an hour later, we LOST the baby"_

 _Derek, David, and Tom felt sorry for her. Derek think its all BULL SHIT but he just let her keep talking._

 _"The doctor told me that I couldn't conceived anymore. He suggested that John and I should adopt. I didn't want that. I wanted a CHILD of my own but I realized that we didn't want to take that RISK again"_

 _"So you two adopt" David said_

 _She nodded, "Yes. Jack and Katie"_

 _"I'm sure you got a LOT of cash from adopting those two didn't you?" Derek asked_

 _"Derek shut up man" Tom said_

 _"No seriously. Am I'm right? That's why you STILL have this house"_

 _"Yeah. Your right Mr. Bliss. I could've MOVED if I wanted to but I didn't want to. My husband and I BUILD this house from the ground up. And I didn't want it in nobody else's hands"_

 _"Of course you didn't. That's why you have all this SPACE to do whatever the HELL you want. Build TRAPS, kill your KIDS, see if they come back to LIFE..."_

 _"STOP it" Sydney said_

 _"FEED them to whoever comes around right?" Bliss asked; walking; steps in her face. Making her uncomfortable._

 _"Derek that's ENOUGH" Tom replied_

 _"Those two WHITE rooms we were IN...you were gonna KILL us right? Waiting for the right moment to CHOP us up into little FUCKING pieces"_

 _Sydney cries, "STOP! Please...STOP!"_

 _"Derek ENOUGH!" David shouted_

 _"Am I'm right?! Or am I'm WRONG Sydney huh?! BLOOD will be easier to take out when its all WHITE! News FLASH Sydney it doesn't! It just makes it a lot fucking worse!"_

 _"OKAY!" she shouted "Okay. I KILLED Jack and Katie"_

 _Derek smiles, "Hmmph. I REST my case" He walked away from her_

 _Tom and David glance at each other like...HOLY SHIT._

 _"WHY?"Tom asked_

 _"Jack was already BITTEN. On his left arm. He said that someone ATTACKED him and his friends. I didn't know what to do. I was panicking trying to STOP the bleeding from the BITE but it just kept pouring and pouring" Sydney said; crying_

 _"Then...when he took his LAST breath I...went in the other room for a SPLIT second while Katie cried next to her brother. Suddenly...I heard my daughter SCREAMED and..."_

 _She begin to cry, "He BITES her on the neck. I shoved him off her; picked her up quickly and LOCKED the door behind us"_

 _"Why didn't you KILL him? He attacked her! Your only daughter!" Derek shouted_

 _"That...was my ONLY son. I...couldn't KILL him"_

 _Tom *shakes* his head, "He wasn't your son anymore"_

 _"To me he still is. Katie is still my daughter. If you had children, you'll understand"_

 _Armstrong decided to let that one go because he had an UNBORN child who didn't get a chance of LIFE; which Tom thinks about all the time._

 _Natalie runs in the shed; all eyes on her. Julies runs in after her._

 _Tom walks towards her, "Natalie go back in the house. Everything's okay"_

 _"You can't FOOL me Tom. What the HELL is going on? Your bleeding. What happened?" Natalie said_

 _"I'm fine babe. Really. Julies take her back to the house please?" Tom ordered_

 _"Sure thing" Julies nodded._

 _She gently takes Natalie's arm, Ms. Scott SNATCHES away, "NO! I wanna know what the FUCK is going on! What did she do?!"_

 _"I'll tell you what she did" Derek replies_

 _"Derek shut UP man!" Tom shouted_

 _"No Tom! She wants to know! She has the right to KNOW! This sick BITCH killed Chris and Jasmine! CHOP them up into pieces!"_

 _Natalie and Julies glance right at Sydney. Ms. Collins looks ashamed._ _ **(sigh) Damn. Here I thought this woman was kind and sweet...Derek and David was right about her.**_ _Julies said to herself_

 _"And...she could've killed Tom too if she had the CHANCE"_

 _The look on Natalie's face as to WHY Ms. Collins had to KILL Jasmine and Chris. Tears fall from her eyes. She balds up both her FISTS._

 _Sydney walks up to Natalie, "I'm so sorry Natalie. I didn't want to do it honest. (sniffs) I had to FEED my babies. You have to UNDERSTAND"_

 _Tom_ _ ***stand***_ _between them, "Ms. Collins don't. Saying that just make it WORSE"_

 _"I'm trying to make her understand. He wasn't a great MAN anyway. After what he did to you"_

 _ **BAMB!**_ _Sydney_ _ ***falls***_ _to the ground holding her nose. Everyone is like...DAMN! Don't mess with NATALIE! The group were impressed._

 _"You don't know SHIT of what I've been through! It doesn't give you the RIGHT to KILL him!" Natalie shouted_

 _"Hahaha. Nice Natalie" Derek said clapping_

 _Tom checks her hand, "You okay?"_

 _"I'm fine" she checks his head, "Oh Jesus. Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm alright babe" he said_

 _ ***LIGHTS***_ _went out. Everyone looks around._

 _"SHIT. Amy and Abby" David runs out, "I'm going back to the HOUSE!"_

 _Sydney slowly stands up, "Oh God. This is not good. Were not SAFE anymore"_

 _"What do you mean where not SAFE?" Julies asked_

 _"My TRAPS were electrical. They only WORK on power. Without them we can't defeat those THINGS"_

 _Sydney looks out the SHED window from the side. She saw a group of the UNDEAD from a distance. A LOT of them._

 _"Holy SHIT. Where are they coming from?" Sydney replies_

 _Tom, Derek, Julies, and Natalie look out the window as well. "Well, we can't STAY here any longer. Its TIME to go" Derek said_

 _"Let's get David, Amy, Abby and our ASSES out of here" Tom said_

 _Once they ran out, Natalie SHOVES Sydney back in the shed closing the door and_ _ ***Locks***_ _It._

 _"HEY!" she_ _ ***pound***_ _on the door, "OPEN UP! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!"_

 _"Natalie what are you doing?" Tom asked_

 _"Getting what she DESERVES. Enjoy DYING slowly BITCH!" Natalie shouted "Come on!"_

 _They ran into the house. Suddenly...An RV swerved onto Sydney's YARD!_

 _"What the HELL is that?"Julies said. They all look out the window._

 _"Who in the world is that?" David said_

 _A couple by the name of John and Lilly Rollins. They were set to get MARRIED within 2 weeks! However, the OUTBREAK happened and...well...THINGS changed._

 _"John SLOW down!" Lilly shouted_

 _"Relax Lilly I know what the HELL I'm doing!. Do you see Sydney anywhere?!"_

 _"NO. I don't!"_

 _"HELLLP! HELP! HELP ME!" Sydney shouted banging on the SHED door_

 _"Come on everybody. They could be our CHANCE of getting out of here" Tom said_

 _"What if their not Tom. They could be DANGEROUS like those rednecks" Derek replied_

 _"Maybe, maybe not. But we gotta try. Everyone stay close and head towards that RV. Come on" Tom said taking Natalie's hand._

 _"Mommy I'm SCARED" Abby said._

 _Amy_ _ ***picks***_ _up her daughter, "I know sweetheart. I got you. Were gonna make it"_

 _David HOLDS Amy's hand tightly. They look at each other. "Stay CLOSE alright?"_

 _Amy nodded; feeling scared herself. "Come on"_

 _Everyone went outside running towards the RV as the UNDEAD growling walking towards them. Julies, Tom, Derek, David uses their weapons shooting the CREATURES in the head. Sydney trying to KICK the shed door down with her right FOOT!_

 _ **THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!**_

 _"FUCK!" Sydney shouted; feeling out of breath. She falls down in front of the door. Crying; closing her eyes. Feeling HELPLESS._

 _Lilly and John glanced at the GROUP coming towards them._

 _"We have to PICK them up!" Lilly said_

 _"What?! Seriously?! We don't know these people?!" John shouted_

 _"So what! They are ALIVE and we have to HELP them! There's a little GIRL out there John!"_

 _"FUCK! FINE! If their infected, its your ASS!"_

 _John_ _ ***slowly***_ _EASED up on the breaks_ _to a complete STOP_

 _Lilly quickly kisses John on the cheek, "Thanks babe" "HEY HEY! Over HERE! Come ON! HURRY!"_

 _The GROUP runs towards the RV. In the corner of Amy's left eye, from a DISTANCE she glanced and saw her HUSBAND Matthew as to one of the UNDEAD. She looked away; try to hurry up towards the RV. She didn't want her daughter to see_

 _The UNDEAD began to walk towards the RV. John picks up his SHOTGUN on the side of him and started SHOOTING. Lilly too!_

 _"SHIT! HURRY UP!" John shouted_

 _ **The GROUP made it on the RV as to John closing the door quickly. He drove off QUICKLY!**_

 _2 BLACK SUV's walked up towards Sydney's house. They stepped out their cars; taking OUT some of the UNDEAD walking around. Beck stepped out the passinger side notice the_ _ **[LIGHTS]**_ _out of the house, shed, and barn._

 _"SHIT. Where's Ms. Collins? You three head to the house, you two come with me into the SHED" Beck ordered_

 _"YES SIR" Hostles replied_

 _Beck and two of his men quickly walked over towards the shed quitely *aiming* their GUNS. *coughing* inside the shed._

 _"Ms. Collins?! Sydney!" Beck shouted. POW! *shot* the lock off the barn double doors and runs in. He walks over towards her; kneels down. "Are you alright? What happened?"_

 _"I FAILED Beck. I...can't SAVE my children anymore" Sydney said feeling ashamed_

 _"Come on, let's get you out of here alright" he said helping her up from the ground_

 _"And go where? Where am I'm going to go?"_

 _"Your coming with ME. We have a keep TRACK of the people that you had here"_

 _"Why are they so DAMN important?! Those people brought HELL in my HOME!" she shouted_

 _"Sydney calm down alright. I can't IMAGINE how you feel"_

 _"NO you don't" she said with attitude rolling her eyes._

 _ **POW! POW!**_ _a sound of_ _ **2 GUNSHOTS**_ _goes off from the barn._

 _"NO!" she shouted. Sydney runs out of the SHED into the barn._

 _Beck runs after her, "Sydney!"_

 _Ms. Collins begins to CRY falling to her knees seeing both her children SHOT in the head._

 _"NO...NO...NO...NO"_

 _"Who the FUCK did this?!" Beck shouted._

 _One hostle_ _ ***swallowed***_ _hard slowly raising his hand, "Um...ME sir"_

 _Beck walks up to him, "And why did you Soilder? Nobody didn't give you ORDERS to do so"_

 _"Yes...I know sir. I'm sorry. I th-th-thought...they would be INFECTED" Hostle said nervously_

 _"Well fuckin NEWS FLASH idiot! they wasn't!"Beck shouted._

 _Sydney quickly_ _ ***takes***_ _a 45 caliber from one of hostles aiming at Beck and his men, "Don't FUCKING move! I swear to GOD that I would kill every one of you fuckers"_

 _"Syd, relax. Calm down" he said_

 _"Don't you FUCKING tell me what to do Beck!" she shouted_

 _"Okay, okay. Just...give me the gun and we can talk about this"_

 _Sydney slowly walks backwards towards the other *Exit* door, "There's nothing to TALK about. My husband is gone, my children is gone, Kitana is gone. There's nothing else for me. I'm going to see Jed, Mary, and the rest of them"_

 _"Tell Sancho that I'm OUT. The money doesn't matter to me" Sydney said walking out the barn. Beck again, runs towards the exit and out the barn._

 _"HEY!"_

 _She slowly turned around, "You can't STOP me Beck!"_

 _"That's where you wrong. I can. See, my men VISIT Jed and Mary and... Sancho gave me an order."_

 _Sydney realizes what Beck had done. Tears fall from her eyes._ _ **Sick son of a BITCH! How could he?! How could that little SHIT Sancho! (sigh) I should have never got involved. NEVER!**_

 _She_ _ ***aims***_ _the gun at Beck. The other hostles walks out the barn. He chuckled, "Come on Syd, I know for sure that your not gonna shoo..."_

 _ **POW!**_ _ **A bullet HITS Beck's shoulder as he FALLSdown on the grass!**_ _ **POW!**_ _ **Sydney gets HITS in the lower abdomen; falling into the grass.**_

 _"Ugggh. Son of a BITCH. HOLD your fire!" Beck ordered; getting up from the grass_

 _Sydney staggered getting up holding her side running away._

 _"Do you want US to follow her sir?" hostle asked_

 _He looks on at Sydney running away, "NO. Ughh. We stick on what we suppose to do. I'm not worried about her. She won't MAKE it with that gunshot WOUMBED longer"_


	10. Chapter 10

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 **CHAPTER 10:** **BACK ON THE ROAD**

 _ **Post positive comments! Thanks! :) ENJOY!**_

 _ **Within an hour LATER after the ATTACK on Sydney Collin's farm, The GROUP has gotten to know John and Lilly. Abby is sleeping on the RV bed while Amy looks on thinking about seeing her husband as one of those CREATURES.**_

 _ **John however isn't BIG on knowing people ever since he LOST his family and since the OUTBREAK started.**_

 _ **Lilly, on the other hand is very open MINDED. She told them almost everything! From how her and John MET til how they elope in VEGAS.**_

 _ **Once Lilly mentioned Sydney Collins to them, well...they wasn't SURPRISED. After all why would John swerved like a BAT out of HELL in front of her yard?**_

 _"So...all of you knew Sydney?" Lilly asked_

 _"Oh we gotten to know her very WELL. We found out what kind of a sick BITCH she was" Natalie replied with an attitude_

 _Tom rubs Natalie's back, "Baby calm down alright? Its over"_

 _"What are you talking about? Nothing was wrong with her" Lilly said_

 _Derek laughs, "Hahahaha!"_

 _Julies shoves Derek by the shoulder, "Derek stop"_

 _John had a SMILE on his face. He knew what kind of woman Ms. Collins was._

 _"Its not funny. Stop laughing" Lilly replies_

 _"Lady, you really don't know who that woman was. She was a fucking DISTURBER. The crazy chick KILLS people just to feed her UNDEAD children human flesh" Derek said_

 _"She almost KILLED our friend Tom here"_

 _John thought to himself_ _ **...I fucking knew it! I knew that BITCH was crazy. I'm so glad we didn't STAY at her place.**_

 _Lilly didn't believe him. She shakes her head with tears rolling down her cheeks, "No. No I don't believe you. That's a LIE"_

 _"Well...if you don't believe me then maybe we should GO back. Take a look for yourself"_

 _"Derek enough. Stop" Julies said_

 _Lilly looks around at everybody wiping her tears, "Is she DEAD?"_

 _"No she's not. She's alive"_

 _Lilly turned around around, sat down and kept quiet. She didn't feel like talking anymore. John glanced at her. She looks back at him crying quietly. He reached out his hand to her. She takes it._

 _Julies looks at Derek pissed off._

 _"What?" he said_

 _"Derek, there's a time to just keep your comments to yourself. Obviously Lilly knew Sydney well before all this SHIT happened. And you...had to say things to make it worse" Julies said softly_

 _Derek speaks (softly), "Are you FUCKING kidding me right now Julies? She had to know the TRUTH. People changed when they had that TRAUMATIC experience. And that's what happened to Ms. Collins"_

 _"The woman she knew LONG before this VIRUS epidemic is GONE. Your gonna have to EXCEPT it Julies. BAD things happen to GOOD people"_

 _"I know that I just..."she looks at Derek; tears fall from her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to Haley. It was so STUPID for me to leave her. If the VIRUS moves up to CANADA..."_

 _"It won't REACH Canada Julies" Derek replied_

 _"How do you know that? How do you know that its not up there already?"_

 _He put his arm around her; she lays on his chest; crying softly (sniffs), "Its gonna be alright baby. Haley is SAFE" Derek kisses her on the forehead._

 _Tom and Natalie looks into each other's eyes; HOLDING hands._

 _"Where do you think were going?" Natalie asked_

 _"Somewhere SAFE. I should hope" Tom said_

 _"Should we TRUST them? After we all went through with Sydney Collins. TRUST is not my strong suit right now"_

 _"I know. All of us have been through HELL 48 hours. But the good thing is, were still together. And we SURVIVED. And you are the BEST thing that ever happened to me in a long time"_

 _They both smile at each other._ _ **God. This man is literally my LIFE SAVOR. I'm lost for WORDS.**_

 _"Awww...Tom. Every time you talk to me like that, you always put a smile on my face. You make me so happy"_

 _He gently KISSES her on the hand, "That's all I want to do for you. I LOVE you"_

 _"I love YOU too"_

 _They leaned forward and shared a sweet soft KISS._

 _Amy swift Abby's hair on the side. Thinking..._ _ **(sigh) I'm so glad that Abby didn't see her father. She would have been traumatized.**_ _She glanced at David; he smile walking over sitting next to Amy._ _ **And David, he's such a GREAT guy. I really appreciate everything he's done.**_

 _"Hey, you okay?" he asked_

 _Amy slightly smile shaking her head saying softly, "No"_

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"When we all were RUNNING towards the RV I...saw my husband. He was one of those CREATURES"_

 _The look on David's face...he knows how PAINFUL that was for Amy to see her husband that way. He placed his hand on top of hers._

 _"Amy, I'm so sorry"_

 _Tears_ _ ***fall***_ _down her face, "I tried so HARD think that maybe he was still ALIVE. Maybe he would've made it. But..." She began to CRY softly; David wraps his arm around her; comforts her while she cries on his chest._

 _"I know. I know. You wanted to BELIEVE that he would survive. Amy its not your FAULT. He wanted to keep you and Abby SAFE. He did what any Husband and father would do"_

 _"I'm SCARED David. I'm scared that were not gonna make it"_

 _David looks right at Abby sleeping, "We will make it Amy I promise you on my LIFE. I will keep you and Abby SAFE"_

 _Derek stand up and walked over BEHIND John asking, "Hey, so...where are we going?"_

 _"There's a MOTEL down the road here. Its SAFE, its CLEAN. No CREATURES around"_

 _"How long has it been since the LAST time you've been there?"_

 _"A couple of HOURS. Lilly and I own the place"_

 _"Hmmmm...nice. Do you have any TRAPS or anyone on WATCH to look after the place?"_

 _Lilly turned around saying with attitude, "What is this? 20 questions? Just SIT back, RELAX, and SHUT up"_

 _Derek is looking like..._ _ **DAMN! Excuse me.**_ _She_ _ ***rolled***_ _her eyes turning back around reading her book._

 _"Lilly come on, CHILL out. That wasn't nice" John said_

 _"Don't worry about it John. I'm done TALKING anyway" Derek said. He sat back down next to Julies._


	11. Chapter 11

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 **CHAPTER 11:** **MOVE THE VIRUS TOWARDS CANADA**

 _ **Post Positive Comments! Thanks! :) ENJOY!**_

 _ **Sancho's staff and his MEN are MOVING his equipment out the mansion. Getting ready to MOVE the VIRUS towards CANADA. Judy Dutton is CONCERN about what's going on with all the commotion INSIDE and OUTSIDE the Mansion. She's pacing BACK and FORTH inside her room.**_

 _ **Isabella walks in...Judy walks over towards her...**_

 _"Isabella what in the HELL is going on?_ _What is he PLANNING to do?"_

 _Agent Ordonez place her hands on top of Judy's shoulders, "Judy listen to me alright? Sancho's men will TAKE you to Alaska. It would be SAFE there"_

 _"Alaska? Why can't I GO with you? Are we compromised?" she asked_

 _"No. No baby were not. I just want you to be SAFE that's all"_

 _"Why do you want me OUT your hair? What's going on?! What are you HIDING?!" Judy shouted_

 _"I'm NOT hiding anything! I'm just!..." Isabella takes a breather getting frustrated_

 _"What?! Just WHAT?!"_

 _"Sancho is moving MEURTO (virus) towards Canada. I"m going with him to New York to do some WORK. I just want you to be OUT the eye of the VIRUS that's all"_

 _Judy feel so STUPID for putting up to this._ _ **Oh God what have I put myself up to? He's going to take out CANADA. Why?! And Why Isabella have to go with him to NEW YORK?!**_

 _"Why? I don't understand" Judy said. She knows that Agent Ordonez is LYING. "Your lying to ME. Tell me the truth"_

 _"I'am not lying to you Judy. Once the DEAL is done, I'll be with you. But what right now, I can't"_

 _"NO. NO! I don't care what you or that asshole SAY! (tears; crying) I'am not LEAVING you!"_

 _"Judy PLEASE! I don't have a CHOICE!"_

 _"Yes you DO! ME!"_

 _Judy place her hands on Isabella's face. Isabella gently place her hands on top of Judy's._

 _"We can forget about all of this and go to Alaska together. The MONEY is not so important. We can SURVIVE. We always have"_

 _Sancho walks in_ _with_ _ **2 ARM**_ _hostels, Zoe, Kelly, and the Doctor who made the VIRUS. Her name is Amanda Cross. Dr. Cross is a HIGHLY Genius Bio CHEMIST. Born and RAISED in San Francisco, CA._

 _This CHICK gets around. Not only for her intelligence, but her appearance. 5'8'', Red head, a look alike Eva Marie_ _ **. (WWE FEMALE Superstar who doesn't belong in the WWE)**_ _Since everybody in her LIFE has left her or even DIED, she decided to USE her P.H.D. for all the WRONG reasons. Dr. Cross is DANGEROUS._

 _"Its time to MOVE out. Take HER now" Sancho ordered_

 _Isabella quickly KISSES Judy, "I love you"_

 _The 2 hostels grabs Judy by the arms escorting her out the room; she tries to BREAK free, "Let me GO! You can't do this to ME! You son of a BITCH! Isabella! Isabella!"_

 _It was HARD for Agent Ordonez to do what she had to do. Sancho is in CONTROL. The man loves to be in control. It put a smile on his face. Kelly put on an EVIL smirk. She's loving this._

 _"You did what you had to do Isabella. Believe me, its WORTH it. Come on. Let's get out of here"_

 _Dr. Cross walks up to Isabella. Kelly and Zoe leaves the room. Sancho headed out walking out the door until Ordonez asked, "Why Canada?"_

 _He stopped smiling, "Why not?" Sancho walks away._

 _Amanda gently takes Isabella hand, "Look, I know this is HARD on you but like Sancho said, its gonna be WORTH it"_

 _Ordonez glance at her; Dr. Cross smiles, "Trust me" She leans forward and kisses her on the lips. Isabella RESPONDS._

 _Cross_ _ ***pulls***_ _out a needle from her lab COAT and quickly STABS Isabella in the neck._

 _ **"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

 _Isabella_ _ ***falls***_ _to the floor. Amanda stares down at her body; kneels down, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Nothing PERSONAL"_


	12. Chapter 12

_**RISE OF THE UNDEAD**_

 **CHAPTER 12:** **ONE NIGHT AT THE MOTEL...SICK, BITTEN, AND TRAGIC**

 _ **This Chapter is pretty TRAGIC. In a WORLD like this, things happened. *Explicit* parts as well. Post positive comments! ENJOY! :)**_

 _ **John arrives at the MOTEL. Its CLEAN, no CREATURES in sight. Quiet.**_

 _ **The GROUP looks out...Derek, Tom, and David isn't too SURE about staying here. Something doesn't feel right.**_

 _"Okay, were here. I'll show you which ROOM ya'll be staying in. Come on" John replied_

 _"You ladies STAY on the RV until we get the keys to the room"David ordered_

 _Tom, Derek, and David stepped off the RV. Looking around. Its completely deserted. SOMEONE...at least someone should keep WATCH._

 _"Where are your SECURITY? No guards. No one looking out" Tom said_

 _"That's why we got the TRAPS" Lilly stated_

 _Derek_ _ ***rolled***_ _his eyes, "Jeez, you got TRAPS too? Why am I'm not SURPRISED"_

 _"Derek man chill OUT" David said_

 _"You guys stay here. And uh...keep WATCH. Lilly and I will get the keys" John and Lilly walk quickly into the LOBBY into the office._

 _Lilly_ _ ***snatches***_ _the_ _ **CARD**_ _keys; feeling_ _ **PISSED**_ _. John glanced at her, walks over behind her and put his arms around her waist._

 _"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" he gently kisses her on the cheek. "Hmmmm?"_

 _Lilly blows out AIR. She turns around, "Can we really TRUST these people? Maybe I was wrong of bringing them along"_

 _"Lilly, babe, you FOLLOWED your heart. Your care about those people"_

 _"What about you? Do you TRUST them?"_

 _John_ _ ***shrug***_ _his shoulders, "They alright. I mean...they seemed HARMLESS to me"_

 _"Really? After what you said before we PICK them up"_

 _"Yeah but they have a little GIRL" John put his hands on her shoulders, "Look, let's just give these people a SHOT alright? Who knows, we could really put them into good USE"_

 _"Alright John. I'll give them a shot"_

 _He embrace her, "That's my GIRL" She embrace back rolling her eyes._

 _Bliss feels a bit INPATIENT, "What the HELL taking so long man?"_

 _"Derek relax buddy" Tom said_

 _"How can I RELAX Tom? Who knows what their doing" Derek_ _ ***takes***_ _out his gun AIMING it as he move towards the DISTANCE._

 _"Put the gun down Derek. There's nothing OUT there man" David replied_

 _"You can't be too sure David"Derek said_

 _On the RV Julies saw Derek walking towards the distance, "What the HELL is he doing?" She stepped off the RV and followed her PARANOID boyfriend._

 _"Mommy are we SAFE here?" Abby asked_

 _"Of course we are Princess. Were going to be just fine" Amy said kissing her on the forehead_

 _Natalie looks at Tom. Armstrong looks at her. They both had this INTIMATE look on each other._

 _"Derek come ON. Aren't you acting a little paranoid?" Julies asked_

 _"Julies get back on that RV"Derek ordered_

 _"No I will not. Come on. They got TRAPS out here"_

 _"Out where Julies huh?! This! is an OPEN area where those CREATURES could be!" Derek shouted_

 _"Shhhhh! Keep your VOICE down. Your gonna bring them towards us"_

 _"HEY! Come back over here! Those are TRAPS out there!" John shouted_

 _"You see? Come on Mr. Know it all"_

 _Bliss put his GUN away as him and Julies walked back._

 _"I'm telling you Julies I don't like it here. We have to be ALERT just in case. Anything could happen. And I'm not saying it to be paranoid, I'm saying it because its the TRUTH"_

 _"Your trying to get yourself KILLED out there?" John asked_

 _Natalie, Amy, and Abby stepped off the RV._

 _"You build TRAPS out there?" Julies asked_

 _"Yep. Its pretty QUIET though. Not too many came through around here" Lilly said_

 _"Well aren't you two the LUCKY ones" Derek replied_

 _John got into Derek's face, "What the HELL is your PROBLEM man?"_

 _Tom and David got in between them. "Hey, hey John relax man. Were sorry about Derek. He can be a PAIN in the ASS sometimes"Tom said_

 _"All the time. Derek apologize" David said_

 _"Your right. My bad. We'll TAKE our key please" Derek said with a fake smile_

 _Lilly gives the KEY to Julies, "Here you go"_

 _"Thank you" Julies walks away as Derek follows her. He knows for sure that Julies is PISSED._ _ **Ah...DAMN. I pissed off my girlfriend. (sigh) I need a drink.**_

 _Tom_ _ ***swipes***_ _the CARD key..._ _the door OPENS as they walked inside. Natalie turns_ _ **[ON]**_ _the light. Armstrong closed the door. The room looks CLEAN. Dark blue linen on the 2 DOUBLE beds, white pillow sheets. BLUE carpet._

 _Light wood TABLE with a Flat screen TV on it with a white lamp. A BLUE recliner in the corner with a long reading lamp. Natalie walk towards the bathroom. She turns ON the light. It looks CLEAN. Dark BLUE shower curtain. Everything else just plain WHITE._

 _She turns the light_ _ **[OFF]**_ _; turns around as Tom looking at her._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing. You uh...HUNGRY?"_

 _"Yeah. But not for FOOD"_

 _Their eyes_ _ ***locked***_ _on each other. He quickly walked over towards her and passionately KISSES her. Natalie responded wrapping her arms around him. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer towards him._

 _ **In Amy and Abby's ROOM...**_

 _Abby takes off her shoes and climbs on one of the beds and started JUMPING up and down on it._

 _"Abby be careful. Don't jump UP so high okay?"_

 _"Okay mommy"_

 _David smiles, "She is a HAND FULL"_

 _"Yeah she is"_

 _"Are you two HUNGRY?"_

 _Abby shouted jumping HIGHER, "I'am! Me! Me!"_

 _"Shhhhh! Abigail"_

 _Abby_ _stop jumping and stayed STILL, "Sorry mommy"_

 _"I'll go see what they got. I'll be back"_

 _"Okay. Thanks"_

 _"Your welcome" David said winking at her while he walks out the door. Amy_ _ **[LOCKS]**_ _it._

 _ **Julies and Derek ROOM...**_

 _Julies comes out the bathroom as Derek put his hand wrapped around her waist. She put his hands down moving away from him._

 _"Don't...Derek"_

 _"Julies come on. I'm sorry"_

 _She layed on one of the bed reading her BOOK, "Your always sorry Derek"_

 _Derek walks over towards the bed and crawls on TOP of her while she annoys him. "I know what I can do to MAKE it up to you"_

 _He slowly MOVES the book; leaning forward and kisses her on the neck. Julies rolled her eyes. "Derek...STOP. I"m not in the mood"_

 _Bliss looks into her eyes, "Are you sure about that?"_

 _"Yeah I'am. Seriously you have PISSED me off lately. And right now, I'm totally TURNED off"_

 _She picks up her book and continue to READ. Derek just glanced at her...Damn. She really PISSED off at me. I really SCREWED up this time. What if she thinking about LEAVING me? (sigh) HELL..._

 _He climbs up off of her without saying a word; he quickly picks up the CARD key and walks out the room._

 _ **Its after 1 AM and everyone are in their rooms going to bed or doing...something else.**_

 _ **John and Lilly are in the bed CUDDLING up watching BOONDOCK SAINTS on VHS. The TOILET scene is SHOWED on the TV.**_

 _"I cannot believe this VCR is still working after you FOUND it" Lilly said_

 _"Its a MIRACLE"_

 _"You know, Murphy MacManus looks just like YOU"_

 _"Yeah we do look alike but we could NEVER be related"_

 _Lilly chuckled, "Why would you say that? Because he has an IRISH accent?"_

 _"That's one of the REASONS. I don't understand a DAMN thing he's saying"_

 _They started laughing. John looks closely at the other brother Connor MacManus. "Hey wait a minute. The other MacManus brother looks like Tom"_

 _Lilly looks closely, "Your right baby. SMALL world"_

 _ **Abby is SLEEPING while Amy and David TALKING. They already had gotten to know each other. Yet, they're FEELINGS for one another could eventually come OUT.**_

 _"David, do you LIKE me?" Amy asked_

 _"Of course I like you. Your beautiful. And I adore Abby so much"_

 _Amy smiles, "That's good to know"_

 _ ***Silence***_ _in the room; while their eyes LOCKED on each other._ _ **Damn I wanna make LOVE to her but I'm afraid that we'll WAKE up little Abigail.**_ _David thought._

 _He SNAPS out of it standing up, "Well...uh...I should go to bed. Get some sleep. See you in the morning"_

 _"David, don't GO" David turned; she reached out her hand, "Please STAY"_

 _He takes her hand, he leans forward and KISSES her as he layed on top of her. They_ _ ***unlock***_ _lips. He looks at Abby sleeping whispering, "Are you sure we should DO this? I don't want to wake up little ONE"_

 _"She's FINE. She sleeps HARD like her father" Amy whispers. They look at each other smiling. He leans forward as they started KISSING. Quietly and quickly taking each other's clothes OFF._

 _ **Julies are SLEEPING in one bed, Derek is sleeping in the OTHER. He opened his eyes; turned around and looks at Julies facing the opposite WAY. He feels like a total fucking IDIOT. He got up from the bed and crawl into her bed behind her.**_

 _He wrapped his arms around her saying SOFTLY, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to UPSET you. I'll try my BEST to work with others. Stop being a PAIN in the ASS"_

 _A_ _ ***growl***_ _coming from Julies._

 _"Julies?"_

 _She turned around GROWLING; biting Derek's neck_ _ **. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _Bliss_ _ ***gasp***_ _WAKING up in a COLD sweat! Julies woke up turning around, "Derek? Are you alright?" She walked over and he EMBRACE her tightly as he began to CRY._

 _"Shhhh. Its okay. Its alright. I"m here. I"m HERE"_

 _ **Natalie and Tom were in the bed MAKING LOVE...MOANS surrounded the room.**_

 _Armstrong is moving UP and DOWN inside of her. Their hands are in TWINE; as he kisses her on the neck. Ms. Scott GRIPS Tom's back._

 _"Oh...yes. Mmmmm...oh TOM"_

 _"Oh God...your INCREDIBLE" Tom kisses her on the LIPS. "I love you"_

 _"I love you too"_

 _The_ _ ***switch***_ _POSITIONS_ _ **(laughing)**_ _Natalie begins to GRIND on top of him; he places his hands on her hips. Tom leans up kisses her NECK while she closed her eyes putting her arms around him smiling. Natalie haven't felt this GOOD in a long time. Same for Armstrong._

 _ **7 HOURS LATER...The SUN is up. BRIGHT and shining day. 7:15 AM.**_

 _Everybody are up getting READY to get more SUPPLIES. John went out in the_ _ **GENERATOR**_ _room to check out the electricity. He_ _ ***turns***_ _ON the switch..._ _LIGHTS didn't come ON._

 _"What the HELL?" John kept switching the_ _ **SWITCH**_ _off and ON. He_ _ ***clicks***_ _on his FLASHLIGHT, walks in the room, and saw WIRES cut. "Son of a BITCH" he runs out into the office._

 _"Lilly! We got a PROBLEM! Lilly!" he shouted looking around for his wife. "Lilly!"_

 _Lilly is *hiding* down in the CELLAR with Sydney keeping QUIET. Ms. Collins has LOST a lot of BLOOD but its still ALIVE. Holding her side to keep the PRESSURE and *aiming* her gun at Lilly._

 _Lilly thought she knew Sydney but... she thought wrong._ _ **Why is she doing this? What has happened to her? Derek Bliss was right. I was STUPID enough not BELIEVE it.**_

 _"Lilly! Where are you?!" John "Lilly!"_

 _She turned around (whispering), "Sydney why are you doing this?"_

 _"I'm doing this becau..." Ms. Collins_ _ ***coughs***_ _covering her mouth_ _ **.(Whispering)**_ _"Because I have to Lilly. Those people you have are DANGEROUS"_

 _"No they're NOT. Their good people. Your the ONE that's dangerous. I didn't want to believe Derek Bliss but..."_

 _Sydney interrupted, "Derek Bliss is a pathetic arrogant JACKASS that disrespected me and Kitana. And now...Kitana is DEAD. Tom Armstrong KILLED her"_

 _"I'm not surprised about her Sydney. I don't like her anyway. What else is NEW?" Lilly said rolling her eyes._

 _"Look, I have to go back UPSTAIRS. John will start to WORRY"_

 _"Then let him worry. Don't go back up there Lilly. Its not SAFE"_

 _Lilly looked concern asking, "What do you mean its not safe? What did you do?"_

 _"(sigh) I CUT the wire to your TRAPS. I lead a HERD of the UNDEAD heading this way"_

 _Lilly_ _ ***shakes***_ _her head, "You HEARTLESS bitch. This was John and I HOME! And you took that away from US!" She runs up the latter out the cellar._

 _"Wait! (talk softly) WAIT!"_

 _Lilly_ _ ***locks***_ _Sydney in the CELLAR; then runs off. "Lilly! Lilly come BACK! Let me out of here!" Sydney is TRAPPED again...and this time, she's got nowhere to RUN._

 _"John! John!"_

 _He turns around; running towards his wife and EMBRACE her. "Oh thank GOD. Thank God your alright. Your okay? Your hurt?"_

 _"No I'm fine. I was in the CELLAR. Sydney Collins is down there"_

 _"WHAT?! What the HELL is she doing down there?!" he shouted_

 _"It doesn't matter. Derek Bliss was right about her. I LOCKED her down there. She's SHOT in the abdomen. She's not gonna SURVIVE"_

 _"Did she cut the POWER to the TRAPS?"_

 _"Yes she did. She told me a HERD of those CREATURES are on their way HERE"_

 _"FUCK!"_

 _"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"_ _Natalie shouted._

 _John and Lilly runs towards Natalie's voice. Derek, Julies, David, and Amy were already in there. Tom is unconscious. Julies_ _ ***checked***_ _Armstrong's condition. Ms. Scott is worried._

 _ **Oh God no. I can't loose Tom too. Please GOD. Not him. Don't you dare TAKE him away from me.**_

 _"He has a FEVER. Nothing else"_

 _"We need to TAKE him to a HOSPITAL before he gets worse" Natalie replied_

 _"I know a place. She can HELP us"Lilly said_

 _"Are you sure about that? Because the LAST chick that tried to HELP us..."Derek responds_

 _Julies interrupted,"Derek..."_

 _"ENOUGH chit chat! We gotta MOVE now! Its not SAFE!" John stepped over towards Tom as Derek HELPS him._

 _"What do you MEAN its not SAFE?!" Amy shouted_

 _UNDEAD creatures ARRIVED coming towards the MOTEL._

 _"Oh SHIT!"John shouted_

 _"Everyone MOVE! NOW! Into the RV hurry up!"Derek shouted_

 _"Were gonna get Abby!" David and Amy ran in the room._

 _Derek and John runs towards the RV with Tom. Julies went and grab her things; taking out her GUN. Natalie grab a few of her things and runs towards the RV. Lilly takes a few pistols and ran back over towards the RV._

 _Amy and David didn't see ABBY in the room. "Oh No" They ran in the bathroom "Abby!"_

 _"Abby!" David shouted_

 _"_ _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!**_ _!" Abby shouted_

 _They head it from OUTSIDE running out the room. Julies and Lilly run towards Abby's scream too! Running in the back of the MOTEL._

 _"Abby! Where are you baby?! Abby! Abby TALK to me!" Amy shouted_

 _They saw 3 UNDEAD surrounded a BODY eating...someone._

 _"NO. NO. NO. ABBY!"Amy SHOUTED as she runs towards the UNDEAD. David follows her._

 _"AMY NO!"_

 _The UNDEAD turned around..._ _David and Julies SHOT all three creatures down. John_ _ ***started***_ _the ENGINE swerving FAST!_

 _"What the FUCK are you doing man?! I'm not leaving my girlfriend or friends BEHIND!" Derek shouted_

 _"I'm not leaving ASSHOLE! I'm headed in the back! I'm not leaving my WIFE behind!"_

 _The body wasn't Abigail. It was a DOG. Amy felt relieved touching her chest. Yet she's WORRIED where her daughter is._

 _"Mommmm...y"_

 _Everyone turned around and saw Abby BITTEN from the right arm._

 _"ABBY!"Amy runs over towards her daughter; EMBRACING her crying. "Oh my God. She's BITTEN"_

 _The RV came to a STOP._

 _"Come ON let's go!" Derek shouted_

 _Julies, Lilly, Amy carries Abby, and David got on the RV. John drove off FAST. John RAN over a few bodies as everyone BRACE themselves._

 _"Hang on EVERYONE!"John shouted_

 _ **8:15 AM**_

 _Tom is STILL unconscious. Still running a FEVER. Whatever is going with Armstrong, its not the VIRUS. Its something else. Natalie stayed by his side holding his hand with TEARS fall down her cheeks. Hoping that he'll get through this._

 _Abigail is in BAD shape. She's in terrible PAIN. Crying. Her skin is PALE. A WARM blanket covered her._

 _Amy kisses her forehead crying. Julies is doing the BEST she can to TAKE care of the BITE. Its so much BLOOD pouring out of her arm._

 _"Mommy its hur-rts"_

 _"I know sweetie. Its gonna be okay I PROMISE"_

 _"Mommy I'm...c-c-cold"_

 _"I know baby. (sniffs) Its going to be okay. Your gonna be just FINE. Right David?" she asked looking at him_

 _David looks at her; knowing that Abby isn't going to MAKE it. He walks over towards Amy and Abby; kneeling down in front of them._

 _"Amy, you have to understand..."_

 _"NO! NO. Don't tell me there's nothing we can DO for her! She's my daughter. She's my BABY" She looks at Lilly, "Lilly tell me that she's gonna be alright. You said you know someone that would HELP"_

 _Lilly couldn't say anything. She couldn't respond._

 _David gently_ _ ***takes***_ _Amy's hand; tears running down his face, "Amy, there's nothing we can DO for Abby. She's been BITTEN. Its only a matter of TIME when she..." Dutton couldn't FINISH talking. It was too much for him._

 _ ***Silence***_ _in the RV. Amy feels like NO one wanted to HELP her daughter. She feels REJECTED._

 _"Mommy" Abby replied in a WEAK voice. Amy turns towards her daughter; touching her cheek. "Yes Princess?"_

 _Abby whispers, "I saw DADDY"_

 _Amy realizes that Matthew was the ONE that BIT Abigail. She begins to CRY leaning down laying her forehead on her daughters._

 _"I LOVE you mommy"_

 _"I love you too Princess" Amy kisses her daughter's forehead. "I love you SO much"_

 _Abigail_ _ **TAKES**_ _her last_ _ **BREATH**_ _and..._ _ **DIES.**_

 _Amy noticed her daughter isn't breathing. She HELD her in her arms crying._


End file.
